Tangled Adventures in Arendelle
by Doctor Darth
Summary: Inspired by a very brief scene in Frozen, the main characters of Tangled and Frozen meet and hijinks ensue. Takes place after the events of Tangled, during the events of Frozen, and eventually after the events of Frozen.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, inspired both by watching Frozen and a fun surprise cameo seen in the movie. If there are any suggestions, corrections, etc do not hesitate to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen and Tangled are both owned by the Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the Kingdom of Corona, its monarch was reviewing old reports as read by a member of his staff. Since the return of his long-lost daughter, he was in much greater spirits and made a bigger effort into attending to his duties. While Corona did not decline during the "lost years", he only partially cared about his role as Corona's king. As a result, Corona fell by the wayside amidst other kingdoms and became insular. The King was about to rectify that, though it was not easy given his paramount happiness. His daughter, his baby, has come home at last, and he was often lost in this happy thought even though it has been a mere two weeks since her return.

"-delle's princess is to have her coronation soon."

At this, the king paid attention, and said, almost clumsily "I'm sorry, what was that?"

His staff member continued without preamble. "It's the Kingdom of Arendelle, sire. Its princess is to have her coronation to queen soon."

The king pondered and collected his thoughts. Arendelle was located at the northern tip of the continent. A three-day sail away from Corona's central-eastern location, it was known for its scenery, surrounding lush forests, and its monarchs. Corona's King recalled Arendelle's King to be a friendly and open fellow who ruled his kingdom fair and just. But the news of the Arendelle's princess becoming queen made Corona's King wonder.

"Arendelle's princess? Whatever happened to the king and queen?"

"Sadly sire, the king and queen of Arendelle were lost at sea when their ship was capsized in a storm."

"What? When was this?"

"About three years ago, sire."

The king then remembered. Corona and Arendelle were to meet and join in an economical alliance, with the king and queen visiting in goodwill. As he was still in despair during that time, he surely must have missed the news that the talks were postponed indefinitely due to the Arendelle monarchs' death.

"Is that so?" asked the king. With Corona on the rise again, it was time to take care of old business. As he stood up straighter on his throne, the king said loudly "Very well, let us make arrangements for a visit to the kingdom Arendelle to celebrate the coronation of their eldest princess. It is time for Corona and Arendelle to one again join in alliance"

"At once, sire. Will your kingship be attending the coronation?" asked his staff member.

"No" said the king firmly. The lost years of his daughter's disappearance and kidnapping took a toll on him. He did not have the energy he used to have. With dozens of other affairs to attend to, the king could not simply just leave Corona.

"Very well, sire. What about the queen?"

"No." His wife, the queen, could not afford to leave either for she was needed by his side to help him.

He then asked his staff member about the princess of Arendelle in question. "The princess of Arendelle must be of age if that were the case. Is she the only child?"

"No sire, his royal couple of Arendelle had two daughters. The youngest is around 18 years of age, same as our own dear princess in fact!"

The king then stopped at that news. There was indeed a perfect someone to attend. Though he did not want her to go since she returned, this was a perfect opportunity for her to try her hand at royal duties. She would be given a chance to represent Corona and would allow her to see more of the outside world.

It was perfect.

The king looked at his staff member.

"I know someone who can go. Please summon Princess Rapunzel."

* * *

**Author's Note: For anyone who hasn't seen Frozen yet, this is likely a spoiler. Near the end of "A First Time in Forever", as Anna is running outside the castle gates, you can see a blink-and-miss cameo of Rapunzel and Eugene passing by. I'd like to think that, given that both share animation styles, Tangled and Frozen take place in the same universe, and that Rapunzel having her short brunette look means Frozen takes place some time after Tangled. From there I decided to just work from that. Naturally I haven't fully plotted out the story yet or how long it'll take, but some ideas I have include:**

**1. Rapunzel and Eugene meeting with Queen Elsa.**

**2. Rapunzel and Eugene during the events of Frozen**

**3. Rapunzel and Eugene having a brief adventure with Anna, Elsa and company after Frozen. This leads to Rapunzel getting her long hair back.**

**4. Anna or Elsa and company visiting Corona**

**5. An OC villain that threatens both the characters of Tangled and Frozen.**

**Any more suggestions would be helpful. Thanks a bunch. Also, updates are uncertain.**

**__****Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**

**UPDATE (12/1/13): Thanks to one guest reviewer, I correctly changed the date of the Arendelle monarch's death.**

**UPDATE (12/3/13): Thanks to Red Dead Redeemer, I worked out the geography of the continent Corona and Arendelle share.**

**UPDATE (1/5/14): Rewrote a number of small things and did grammatical corrections.**


	2. Chapter 1: Royal Duties and Honeymoons

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I shall do my best to entertain you! First, some specific responses:**

**Three Guests: Kristoff will definitely appear later on, when the Tangled duo arrives in Arendelle and when the story shifts to post-Frozen. And yes, this does take place a little while after the Tangled Ever After short, so Rapunzel and Eugene are already married. Thanks also for correcting the time scale regarding the Frozen sisters' parents. Will change that accordingly.**

**Superfan44: Pascal and Maximus will definitely appear. I'd like to think that the two were off-screen while Rapunzel and Eugene were at Arendelle castle. As for the thugs and other Tangled characters, they will appear much later on, possibly when the two casts of the movies go to Corona. But the main characters for this story are definitely Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, Maximus, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf.**

**Disclaimer: The 50th and 53rd movies of the Disney Animated Canon and its characters and setting are owned by Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Royal Duties and Honeymoons**

If the King of Corona was still as young and fit as he was, he would have remembered that, technically, Princess Rapunzel was already attending to royal duties.

Rapunzel grunted as she helped stack some collapsible tables in a storage shed in the village. A nearby woman was watching her with interest and worry.

"Oh, your highness! Are you sure you are alright doing all of this heavy lifting?"

Rapunzel laughed. "Don't worry maam!" she said as she wiped some sweat off her brow. "I want to help in any way I can and clean up the village."

The woman smiled, her eyes watering. "Thank you, princess. It is so great to have you back home again after all these years. Corona was just not the same without you." She gave a small sniff as she turned back and headed down the street, which was still in slight disarray.

Rapunzel watched her leave, absent-mindedly reaching back to rub her hair, only for her to touch nothing. She still needed to get used to the idea of being a brunette and having very short hair. In fact, she needed to get used to so many things in her life now. No longer was she stuck in a tower in the middle of nowhere, with a witch who claimed to be her mother, and having 70 feet of blond, magical healing hair.

Satisfied with her work, she went back towards the castle and went through the marketplace. She then laid eyes on the mural of herself and her father and mother. The King, Queen and the Princess. _That's right…_she thought to herself. _I'm a princess now._ She now lived in a castle with her real mother and father, adored by hundreds, and living with her husband, Eugene.

Rapunzel snorted at the thought. She still recalled when she first met the man formerly known as Flynn Rider, knocking him upside the head with a frying pan. If someone had told her then and there that the unconscious thief would eventually become her husband, she would have retorted that he/she was crazy and that Pascal was her sister. She suddenly remembered that Pascal was asleep on her head, and another thought occurred to her. The whole mess the village was in was purportedly caused, according to eyewitnesses, by a crazy horse and a chameleon. Given the state of Pascal and Maximus at her wedding two days prior, she did not want to know what happened. All that matters to her is that she is back in her true home with the man of her dreams, and that she and Eugene are scheduled to leave on a honeymoon soon.

As she approached the castle gates, she was met by somebody. Rapunzel recognized the person as one of the members of his father's staff. Standing next to the staff member was-

"Eugene? I thought you were going to spend the day sleeping!"

Eugene laughed and flashed a smile. "Well, I was, but I awoken by this guy here who asked where you were."

Rapunzel turned to the staff member "I'm sorry for not informing everyone where I was, I was in the village helping the townsfolk."

"It is no problem your highness. Your father has been looking for you and requested you see him immediately", said the staff member.

* * *

Eugene walked behind Rapunzel as she was escorted to the throne room. His attention was focused on the back of her wife's head, noticeably lacking in length and in blondness.

_My wife._

During his thieving days, Eugene was usually not one to seek love; he was just focused on his heists and the wealth that came with it. And he was no longer a thief. By all accounts, he was a prince. Two days after his wedding, Eugene still was not used to that. Despite his infamy, Eugene Fitzherbert was determined to make the best of his new position by helping Rapunzel out in any way he could, except today when he was "supposedly" sleeping.

In reality, Eugene was thinking about honeymoon plans. He wanted to take Rapunzel somewhere special, somewhere where it was just the two of them with no care in the world, recalling the times they had and the events that started by being knocked upside the head with a frying pan in a tower. Location was just the issue, for he was never one to remember the locations of the places he robbed.

Eugene stood up straight and walked alongside Rapunzel as the two entered the throne room, where the King and Queen sat. When Eugene brought Rapunzel back home, he was hesitant at first to stay because of his reputation, but the moment the Queen held out a hand to him upon their familial reunion, his mind was put at ease.

When the couple arrived, the King cleared his throat and Rapunzel asked "Father, I was told you were looking for me. Is something the matter?"

"No, no, I'm perfectly alright," smiled the King. "I was actually looking for you because I need to ask if you are up to the task of representing our kingdom and the first of your royal duties as a princess."

"Father," laughed Rapunzel. "I am already attending to my royal duties. I have been helping the townsfolk clean the town after the wedding."

The Queen smiled. "Yes dear, but that is still in Corona. Have you ever given thought of what life is like beyond Corona?"

A look of comprehension dawned on Rapunzel's face. "No, I haven't. I always thought Corona was just the outside world."

"Well," said the Queen, "The world is a big place honey. Your father and I have discussed this while you were in the village and we decided that this would be a great experience for you. And you too, Eugene."

"Me, your highness?" said Eugene, surprised. "What would you like me to do?"

"Oh Eugene," said the Queen, ignoring the wrong usage of honorific. "Please, call me mother. You are part of the family now".

Eugene stared at her, slightly embarrassed. _This is what it must be like to have a mother and father…_he thought. Eugene naturally never knew his parents, growing up in an orphanage. So this warm, fuzzy feeling was alien to him. Eugene just rolled with it.

"Thank you…mother", smiled Eugene. "So what is it you and father want us to do?"

The king looked at Rapunzel and Eugene. "Have you ever heard of the kingdom of Arendelle?"

Rapunzel shook her head, while Eugene nodded. To his recollection, Arendelle was a southern-based kingdom surrounded by forests, rivers and mountains. Though he had not been to Arendelle, he knew it was located near another kingdom he once pulled a heist at…what was its name…Weasel-something…

"Arendelle" said the king "Was once to be a trading partner with Corona, but circumstances changed and an agreement was never reached. Now, I would like you two visit as Corona's representatives and bring our two kingdoms together."

Rapunzel nodded, listening intently. "So we are to talk to their king and talk to him about becoming partners?"

"No" said the King. "Arendelle has no king, or queen for that matter." Spotting the confused looks on Rapunzel's face, he continued "The king and queen died three years ago in an accident".

"That's terrible!" said Eugene more angrily than he wanted. Not wanting to entertain questions about his overreaction, he asked the king "So, what then? Did the king and queen have any children?"

"Yes, two daughters, in fact" said the King, still puzzled. "The eldest has just come of age and is to have her coronation as queen soon. Said coronation is why you will be attending in our place. If you choose to go, tomorrow the both of you can travel by boat to Arendelle and attend the coronation that will occur in three days."

As Rapunzel was giving it thought, Eugene hit upon an idea.

"Father, Mother," said Eugene, looking at both in turn. "With your permission, I would also like to use this visit to have our honeymoon. After the coronation, we can have our honeymoon in Arendelle."

The King sat there calmly, while the Queen looked at Rapunzel, a look of excitement dawning on her face. "Oh yes!" said Rapunzel, looking at her parents. "Please? Can we have our honeymoon there?

The two gave each other brief looks, and then turned to Rapunzel. "Of course, dear" said the Queen. "You may choose to do so. For how long do you intend to stay?"

"One month" said Eugene immediately. "Then we will be back, no fuss and no hassle."

The King smiled at Rapunzel and nodded.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" said Rapunzel happily, as she dropped all preamble and ran to her mother and father, arms wide. As the three of them smiled, laughed and collapsed onto the floor, Eugene watched them. To think that he spent his life running, searching for riches and wealth, when this was true wealth right in front of him.

Life was perfect.

Eugene's thoughts were interrupted by the Queen's-no, his mother's outstretched hand. Eugene accepted it, and was promptly dragged onto the floor with his new family.

* * *

**Author's Note: I will continue to update when I can, but I promise I won't leave this story hanging out to try or ending on unresolved cliffhangers. I'm glad that you all are taking an interest in this.**

**Next chapter: Rapunzel and Eugene arrive in Arendelle, and witness the randomness of a strawberry-blonde haired girl, and an ice harvester and a reindeer sharing the same carrot.**

_**Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_

**UPDATE: (12/3/13): Thanks to Valkyrie Elysia, Anna's description of hair color is correctly changed.**

**UPDATE: (1/5/13): Rewrote a few small details and made grammatical corrections.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival in Arendelle

**Author's Note: Thanks ya'll again for the reviews, likes and followings. I will do my best not to let you down.**

**Red Dead Redeemer: When I first typed up the story, the geography wasn't something I really thought of. Thinking about it longer…yeah, the idea of Arendelle being south is a bit silly. I'll change it up to make it like this: One big continent, Corona to the extreme central east, Arendelle to the north. Weaselton is land-locked save for one river channel but not relatively far from Arendelle. And the Southern Isles is of course in the South. Arendelle however is not so far up north that it's a permanent cold weather, as of course they bring back the summer in Frozen. But it needs to be cold enough for the ice harvesters to do their thing. As for "fjord" it's an inlet created by the breaking down of glaciers and ice that are common in Norway, Iceland and Greenland. It's primarily an Icelandic word, further proving your point on geography.**

**Valkyrie Elysia: When I watched Frozen I was under the impression Anna's hair was brown. It didn't occur to me it was strawberry-blonde, which I admittedly have never seen before in my life. As the Disney wiki also confirmed that, I'll change that up accordingly.**

**Disclaimer: These two wonderful entries in Disney's Big 53 are owned by Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival in Arendelle**

She had never seen anything like it.

As their boat approached Arendelle port after their three-day trip at sea, Rapunzel and Eugene stared in amazement at the sight that awaited them as they were on deck. All Rapunzel could utter was an elongated "Wooooooooooooooow…"

Eugene smiled as he put his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. He too was mesmerized by Arendelle. He immediately saw the differences from Corona; whereas Corona was located centrally in the middle of a lake that cut into the ocean, Arendelle was situated against mountains and surrounded by even more mountains. At the base of the mountains were forests and the wilderness, again very much different from Corona where its own greenery and evidently smaller mountains had to be reached by the bridges.

Rapunzel hugged Eugene in return. "It's a little chilly isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it sure is. Do you need a coat?"

"No…no…" said Rapunzel. "It's just different, that's all. It's so different from Corona and its hotter weather."

"That's good," laughed Eugene. "I forgot to ask the staff to pack coats before we left."

Rapunzel laughed, putting on her best "shocked" face. "Eugene Fitzherbert!" she said in mock anger. "Shame. On. You!" she said as she lightly poked his chest with each word.

What started as poking led to tickling, and soon enough the couple was on the surface of the deck laughing and tickling each other. After a few seconds, they calmed down, lightly kissed each other on the lips, and stood back up as they straightened themselves out after their fun. Rapunzel was wearing a simple purple dress, while Eugene wore a purple suit with light gold shoulder decorations. Rapunzel slipped her heels on, already accustomed to the idea of shoes after her wedding. Eugene was still not used to wearing a suit, but he knew that he had to learn quickly. As the two representatives of Corona, the couple knew they had to look their best, down to the wedding rings on their hands.

Watching the pair with interest was Maximus and Pascal. As the two were on their honeymoon as well as attending the coronation, the pair naturally wanted to be by themselves sans their ship's captain. But the two were adamant in coming along. Maximus was wearing a purple and golden saddle, befitting his position as captain of the royal guard of Corona, while Pascal was…pretty much the same.

Eugene rolled his eyes as he glanced at the pair. _So much for alone time…_ he thought. _Maybe the two can find something to do. What's the worst that can happen in one month?_

* * *

As they said farewell to their captain, Rapunzel found it hard not to run off and explore. She marveled at how utterly different Arendelle was than Corona; how the kingdom appears to look small and tight but appear large at the same time. She observed all the different people coming off of other boats, fully comprehending the idea of the outside world being much bigger than she imagined. It made the original dream she recalled singing in the Snuggly Duckling seem like nothing.

She felt like she was in paradise.

The moment Eugene got to her side with Pascal and Maximus in tow, she asked, in a calm voice "So, the coronation of the princess is to be in the castle, right?"

Eugene nodded. "Yeah, first will be the coronation ceremony, followed by a ball where we will have our chance to talk to her."

"Okay…so how long until the coronation?"

"About 10 minutes, why do you a-"

"Great!" said Rapunzel with a gleam in her eyes. "Iwanttogoaroundthetownandlookatalltheplacesandmeetnewpeopleokthanksbyeseeyouatthecastlegatesin10minutes!" And with that, she ran off; or at least, walked off as briskly as her heels would allow.

By the time Eugene recovered from the sudden burst of energy, Rapunzel was gone. Eugene shook his head. Old habits die hard.

* * *

Rapunzel was walking around and taking in the sights. The marketplace was smaller than Corona's, but there was definitely no shortage of activity. All around she spotted decorations for the princess's coronation being erected, families preparing their children to be on their best behavior, and some children protesting like good children should. The voices around her were indistinguishable, though she did hear what sounded like "Did I say that out loud?" and saw that it came from a short, elderly bespectacled man, accompanied by two taller men that reminded her of Ron and John, the Stabbington Brothers.

From the marketplace, she could still see the port, where more ships were arriving and what appeared to be more representatives from other kingdoms disembarking. Rapunzel vowed that, in her capacity as Corona's princess, she would visit these kingdoms someday. She was going to be the best princess there ever was for the whole world to see, starting today. She decided to talk with other visiting royals, and spotted one such person: a young man riding on top of a horse.

Clearing her throat, she approached the man. "Uh…" she said, "g-good afternoon."

The man stared down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Good afternoon, and who are you?"

She cleared her throat again, brushing her hair and standing erect. "I am Princess Rapunzel, of Corona".

The man's look changed, almost eerily quickly, to a look of delight and sudden politeness as he got off his horse, which Rapunzel noted to look similar to Maximus. "Oh! Well, Princess Rapunzel, it is nice to make your acquaintance." He offered his hand and she took it. "I am Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles".

"I see," Rapunzel said. But before she could continue, Hans took her hand and kissed it. Feeling uncomfortable, she withdrew her hand immediately. "So, you are also here to attend the coronation?" she asked, wiping her hand at the back of her dress.

Hans gave her a small look that indicated he noticed the gesture, which Rapunzel swore was a look of annoyance. "Yes, I am indeed. If you would like, I would gladly escort you to the coronation ceremony" he said.

Rapunzel said quickly "Ah! No, it's OK, Prince Hans. My husband, Prince Eugene, is actually here in Arendelle. He said he would meet me here and we would go together."

"I understand. I am sorry for intruding" said Hans. Rapunzel looked at him and again swore she saw the briefest look of anger. "Well, then" said Hans, as he mounted on his horse. "If you'll excuse me, I shall see you at the ceremony. It was lovely meeting you…Princess Rapunzel."

"It was nice meeting you too!" said Rapunzel as Hans turned around saying loudly "Giddyap Sitron!" and galloped away. As he went out of sight, she muttered "Not."

Guessing that the ceremony would start soon, she headed to the castle moat through the marketplace, determined to meet with Eugene. It was then that she noticed a blond-haired man with what appeared to be a sled full of large blocks of ice. Pulling the sled was a fully grown reindeer. Rapunzel turned around and was about to walk towards them, when she spotted the man pulling out a carrot. The man then gave the carrot to the reindeer, talked to the reindeer, and then took a bite out of the carrot that the reindeer also took a bite out of.

Rapunzel turned around immediately and walked back towards the castle moat. As odd as that scene was, she could not help but smile. The man and his bond with the reindeer reminded Rapunzel of herself and Pascal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eugene was also off exploring the town on his own to kill time, while Maximus and Pascal were brought by their ship's captain to the castle stable at the request of a staff member. Royal though he may be, he was still wary. His visit and heist in nearby Weasel-something was ages ago, but his reputation as Flynn Rider may still precede him. Fortunately for him, it appeared that the townsfolk of Arendelle did not pay him any mind as they were busy preparing for the coronation. He stared at lampposts for any wanted posters of him (and hoping it was only Corona's people that got his nose wrong), but there were none. Satisfied, he relaxed and left the dock as he passed by a man riding what appeared to be a light-brown Maximus. Eugene looked back at the horse, having a weird case of déjà vu.

Eugene observed the surroundings of Arendelle, taking in its numerous mountains. One that caught his eye was what appeared to be the tallest mountain he had ever seen, its left side partially obscured by clouds. In his travels, Eugene had seen plenty of mountains, but not one that tall.

"That's the North Mountain. Stunning, isn't it?"

Eugene turned around and spotted only a gray toupee. He looked down and saw a short old man with spectacles, with two large beefy guys on either side.

"Oh, uh, yes. So that's called the, uh, North Mountain, huh?" said Eugene.

"Yes…" said the man suspiciously. He took a closer look at Eugene. "Do I know you?"

"Uh, no." stammered Eugene. His spectacled eyes were really piercing. "Are you here for the coronation?"

"Why, yes, young man, I am," said the man. "I am the Duke of Weaselton, and I am positive I have seen you somewhere before…"

Eugene nearly did a double take. _Drat! I'm toast!_

Calming himself down as best as he could, he said quickly "I am Prince Eugene of Corona". At the mention of Corona, the Duke was surprised.

"Corona!" exclaimed the Duke. "Well, my gosh!" he continued, taking Eugene's hand and shaking it vigorously as he continued "I have heard of Corona! It is a very nice place; I should have recognized the signature purple and gold," he said as he gave what Eugene was sure was his friendliest smile.

"I have not heard from Corona for a long time, but I have heard of some rumors. Is it true that the offspring of their king and queen has terrible powers of a sorceress, and that the source of her monstrous powers is her hair?"

"No." said Eugene firmly. "The princess, my wife, is as perfectly normal as anyone would want."

"I see. I am truly sorry," said the Duke in a voice that was plainly not sorry at all. "If there is anything I despise, it is magic and sorcery." There was an uncomfortable silence before the Duke cleared his throat.

"Well, Prince Eugene of Corona, it was nice to make your acquaintance. I shall see you at the coronation of Princess Elsa, then? Good day."

As the Duke and his two men walked off, he inwardly sighed and made a mental note. _So the Queen-to-be's name is Elsa. I ought to tell Rapunzel_.

Deciding that coronation would start soon, he walked towards the moat, with almost everybody in the town heading there. Spotting Rapunzel's brown (_Oh, how I love brunettes…)_ head in the crowd, he walked toward her when suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulders and dragged behind a fruit stand.

"You're Flynn Rider, aren't you?" said a voice that contained barely repressed anger. Eugene turned around in panic and saw the hand belonged to a blond-haired man. A man, Eugene, noted, that looked to be pretty tough and well built. The angry look on his face further supported it.

"What are you doing here, Rider?" He pulled out a wanted poster that looked like it was from Weaselton.

"They just can't get my nose right!" he said in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. The man did not laugh. "Are you here to steal something else Rider? To cheat another honest man out of his pay for his own benefit?"

"I-uh-that is-I-"

The man pushed him away. "If it weren't for the coronation, I would call the guards right now. But you better get out of here while you can, Rider. There is nothing for you to steal here. Nothing here of worth at all."

The man gave him one last dirty look as he mounted a nearby sled full of blocks of ice. At the harness of the sled was a reindeer. A reindeer that was huffing and puffing.

"Pay him no mind, Sven" said the man. "He's just a thief. All thieves are good for is to hurt, cheat and curse others."

"You are absolutely right. Say, that sounds good in a song!" said the man in a different voice, as the sled departed.

Eugene straightened himself out as he walked towards his likely-at-the-moment-impatient wife. All he could think about was how to get rid of his thieving name forever.

* * *

Rapunzel was waiting by the castle moat when he spotted Eugene approaching, deep in thought.

"Hey! Eugene!" called Rapunzel. Eugene looked up and smiled as the two walked together towards the castle entrance.

"So" said Rapunzel. "What were you up to?"

"Ah, nothing much" said Eugene. "Just walking around and looking at the town and its landmarks. He pointed towards the tall spire opposite the castle. "That's North Mountain".

"North Mountain?" asked Rapunzel. "Looks really tall. You think it snows there? I always wanted to see what snow looked like." Rapunzel knew that because of Corona's location, there was no chance for it to snow; at best, the weather there was cold depending on the season, but not cold enough for snow.

"Yeah" said Eugene. "I'm sure it snows there. You wanna take a hike there when Princess Elsa's coronation is through?"

"Definitely!" said Rapunzel. "You're the best…" she sighed as she kissed him on the cheek. As Eugene smiled back, she noted the name. "Elsa is the name of the princess that will become the queen?"

"According to some people, yeah, that's her name".

_Elsa…_thought Rapunzel. _Sounds like a lovely name._

As they neared the castle entrance, Eugene asked "Hey, Rapunzel."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of déjà vu?"

Before Rapunzel could respond, her attention was drawn to a voice. A singing voice.

"For the first time in forever…I'm getting what I'm dreaming of…!"

Appearing before the couple was a young girl that looked about 18. The girl was wearing a pretty black bodice with green sleeves. Her slender figure was topped by a head full of strawberry-blonde hair with a noticeable Platinum single streak done up in bun. Her freckled face and blue eyes showed a look that was full of wonder and excitement; a look that one would have when seeing something truly amazing for the first time.

Rapunzel turned her head and gave her a smile while the girl ran off towards the opposite direction, continuing her singing.

"A chance to change my lonely world…a chance to find…!"

As they entered the castle gate, Rapunzel looked back at Eugene, who was giving her a very odd, almost smug, smile.

"No. What's déjà vu?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! That was a fun story-writing. I'd like to think that Rapunzel and Eugene spotted Hans's and Weasel Duke's bad traits before the Frozen protagonists did.**

**Next chapter: The coronation gets underway, Rapunzel and Eugene meet Queen Elsa, and Eugene eats his own thoughts as the worst thing that could happen in one month…uh…happens.**

**__****Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**

******UPDATE: (1/5/14): Rewrote a few small details and made grammatical corrections.**


	4. Chapter 3: Magical Deja Vu

**Author's Note: Here's where things get a little complicated. I want to adhere as much as possible to the events of Frozen and let things play out. Meaning, just like in the previous chapter, lines from the movie will be said and perceived from the Tangled cast's POV. It's likely that I may flub up some lines or misremember some minor details, though various Internet pages have helped. Expect this chapter and perhaps the next two/three to be like this.**

**JordanMathias & Superfan44: You'll see soon enough and in the next few chapters how things play out with the Tangled cast…**

**CMR Rosa: I saw it on the Tangled TV Tropes age. THANK YOU for doing this. Really a big motivator for me to continue this story. This does sound a little bit greedy, but can anyone also put it up in the Frozen TV Tropes page as well?**

**Eric the Looney: Thanks for the long review and concern, it's much appreciated. Without spoiling things too much, I will say that, for the next few chapters, Option C will not be here at all. As for your thoughts on the similarities of the two movies…eh, I wouldn't go that far. Frozen differentiates itself enough to make it more than "A Tangled Christmas".**

**Toystorylover: You'll see…**

**Disclaimer: The movie that has a little something to do with Rapunzel and the other movie that has extremely little to do with The Snow Queen are owned by Disney**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Magical Déjà vu**

_She looks beautiful…_

That was what Rapunzel thought from her view in the audience. The chapel in Arendelle's castle was packed with visiting royals, and Rapunzel and Eugene were in the middle pews. As such, Rapunzel was able to get a good view of the coronation ceremony as the chapel was awash in the sounds of a foreign song by the choir.

It was then that Queen Elsa walked up the aisle and passed right by Rapunzel, who happened to be standing at the aisle seat of the pew. Rapunzel took a look at her. She was indeed beautiful; tall, slender with white, glowing skin. She wore a look of calm coolness, her blue eyes set straight at attention, and her silvery blond hair done up in an elaborate bun. Dressed in a simple yet beautiful teal dress with a magenta cape, she looked every bit the queen Rapunzel imagined her to be, comparing Elsa to her mother (_My real mother…)_ in Corona. The freckles on her face made Rapunzel realize that Elsa was becoming queen at a young age. From looking at her, Rapunzel knew that Elsa must be in her early 20's.

Rapunzel shuddered slightly.

"You OK, Rapunzel?" asked Eugene with a worried expression on his face.

"No…no… I'm alright" said Rapunzel, trying to smile back.

"Are you sure? Ugh, I knew I should have remembered to ask them to pack coats, I'm sorry."

"Eugene" whispered Rapunzel as she held his hand "It's no big deal. We can just get coats here later, maybe after the ball tonight." Eugene, reassured, nodded and looked back towards the altar as everyone sat down.

Rapunzel smiled and turned back towards the altar. She tried to pay attention to the ceremony, but she was in deep thought.

It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn that the sudden but brief chill came the moment Elsa passed her by. Deciding it was not worth thinking about, she observed Elsa kneeling down in front of the priest at the altar. Rapunzel then laid her eyes on the girl standing at the right side.

* * *

"_Déjà vu is that feeling you get when you've seen something happening now happened before. It's kinda like how you're reliving a past event" said Eugene as they entered the chapel and sat in the pews._

"_Oooooh, I get it. Like you're reliving something you've seen before" said Rapunzel. "Why do you ask?"_

"_You didn't get that weird feeling when we spotted that singing girl just a while ago?" asked Eugene as the chapel bell rang._

"_Nope," said Rapunzel. Before she could continue, the chapel doors opened and in came that same girl. She looked flustered as she put on a nervous smile and rushed towards the altar, a small smell of seaweed following her around._

_Something in her brain slid into place._

"_No…" said Rapunzel in amazement as she looked back at Eugene. He said nothing as he gave a toothy, cocky smile._

* * *

Rapunzel experienced it again and understood. Judging from her position at the altar and her fancy dress, she could not be anybody else but the other sister her father mentioned. As Elsa stood up from the floor, the princess of Arendelle turned around for a brief moment as she seemed to be waving lightly at somebody. Rapunzel examined her again. Yes, the freckles and the blue eyes were a giveaway. The way she carried herself, not quite like Elsa, signified her younger age and inexperience. The more she looked at the princess, the more Rapunzel saw herself. It was quite eerie, and she very much hoped to meet and talk with her and the queen.

Elsa's back was turned to the crowd as her small crown was placed on her head. She grabbed an ornamental orb and scepter and turned around as the priest declared Elsa was Queen and the crowd, Rapunzel and Eugene included, stood up and applauded. Elsa then, perhaps too quickly, put the ornaments back down on the pillow and put on blue gloves that Rapunzel did not notice before.

"She looked a little too nervous, don't you think?" asked Rapunzel to Eugene.

"Not really," he replied. "She just became a queen; I think some nervousness is warranted. Wouldn't you be nervous too if you became queen?"

"I guess…" said Rapunzel, unconvinced. She observed Elsa and her sister passing by them. When they passed by Rapunzel, she felt nothing. No sudden and random drop in temperature. She concluded that sensation must have been her imagination as she and Eugene followed the royal procession to the main hall of the castle.

* * *

_Man…I hope none of these royal folks recognize me…_

That was what Eugene thought from his view in the audience. The edge of the ballroom was packed as couples were dancing to an Arendellian jig. Rapunzel was watching the dance moves intently, lost in her own world. Eugene tried to smile but he couldn't.

His encounter with the ice deliverer unnerved him. He never once imagined what his victims of robbery must have felt. He was so engrossed in the savage pleasure of his actions that he didn't consider how people must have felt. Eugene remembered various jobs he had taken; heists, house robberies, pick-pocketing, etc, and he felt more and more ashamed. He made a mental note to tell Rapunzel that at some point, they ought to visit the other kingdoms he had traveled to in his journeys and formally apologize and make up for everything he had done.

"Eugene? Earth to Eugene?" asked Rapunzel, waving her hand in front of him with a playful smile.

"Huh-what?" he said, awkwardly. He noticed that the jig was finished and everyone was turned to the other end of the hall adjacent to the door. He saw what was going on immediately and paid attention.

"Presenting, her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" said a booming aide. Elsa walked from the right side of the hall, in complete grace and poise. Eugene admired that in her; if her parents were still alive, Eugene imagined, they would be very proud. Eugene then remembered his random outburst back in Corona and felt for Elsa. She, too, was an orphan. But unlike Eugene who had never known his parents, Elsa to his understanding lost her parents when she barely became a young adult. Eugene had never known that feeling of a loving family until he had married Rapunzel, and he was sure that Elsa had that same feeling that was tragically cut short. Eugene also envied Elsa; at least she has a younger sister.

And speaking of that younger sister…

"Princess Anna, of Arendelle!"

Eugene and Rapunzel waited. A few seconds passed before the princess, Anna, came in from the left; all laughs and nervous hellos and waving. Eugene distinctly heard a few coughs and murmurs in the audience. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle as Rapunzel elbowed him, smiling. Eugene immediately saw Rapunzel in Anna when she first appeared outside the castle gates, and found it funny how it took much longer for Rapunzel herself to catch on. He had a feeling that Rapunzel and Anna would be best buddies if they met.

* * *

Rapunzel put her plate down at the end of the table, completely stuffed. Dinner as the ball was underway was a simple affair; no dining tables and chairs, just two buffet tables at either end of the hall. Rapunzel watched as Eugene was finally finishing the last of his meal.

"Wow. Were you really that hungry?"

"Of course" said Eugene, voice slightly muffled. "A male's got to eat."

"Uh-huh" said Rapunzel, eyebrows raised. "Maximus eats a lot too and you don't see him getting fat".

"Hey!" said a slightly offended Eugene as he put his plate down. "I resent that!"

"Yeah…and the last thing I want is for our next royal portrait to have the artist struggle to get your nose AND your stomach right."

"Oh come on, cut me a break here!" said Eugene in a slight panic. "You know this great body of mine will never get fat."

"We shall see soon enough after the ball then, huh?" said Rapunzel in the best alluring voice she could make.

Eugene smiled his winning smile again. "Oh you know it…"

Rapunzel blinked her eyebrows attractively for a few seconds before she snorted. "Ugh, that was so lame, Eugene".

Eugene laughed "Yours too!"

They both smiled and observed the dancing couples. They gave each other a nod and they walked hand-in-hand to the center of the ballroom. As they danced lightly, Rapunzel observed where Queen Elsa and the sister, Princess Anna, were standing. Both appeared to be looking embarrassed, Anna in particular. She then spotted the short, elderly man and his two large men approaching Elsa, and Rapunzel distinctly heard the man say "Weaselton!"

"What an annoying little man" said Rapunzel. "Who is that guy, anyway?"

"Oh" said Eugene off-handedly. "That's the Duke of Weasel-town".

"Weasel-town?" giggled Rapunzel. "No wonder he looks so grumpy. He probably grew old and shrunk from being grouchy and correcting that pronunciation". She then spotted the Duke dragging Anna away; the latter looked more than a little annoyed. Rapunzel looked towards Elsa, and she was giving a smile, making her guess that Elsa forced the Duke onto Anna. She also noticed Elsa rubbing her gloved hands. _Odd habit for her_, thought Rapunzel.

The couple's dancing was interrupted by the Duke, dancing in a very odd manner that resembled a chicken and a monkey, all the while his toupee was flapping on his head. Rapunzel suppressed a laugh as she ran behind the nearest pillar, giggling like mad. Eugene came by and was laughing too. They decided to wait and make sure Elsa and Anna had no other visitors before meeting the sisters, and sure enough, after the Duke dropped back Anna off, the two were alone.

As Rapunzel and Eugene walked towards them, Rapunzel noticed Anna was walking away from Elsa, her head ducked and low. Rapunzel was disappointed by turn of events, but knew that talking to Elsa was good enough. Rapunzel was still at a good enough distance to hear a small cry that made her turn around.

"Oh! Uh, hi!"

"Hi…"

Rapunzel saw that Anna had almost fallen over and that she was saved from falling by a man. From this distance, she saw that the man was Prince Hans. She saw the two walking off towards the door, and Rapunzel frowned. There was something about Hans that she disliked; he seemed polite enough but she sensed a certain amount of rudeness to him. Rapunzel wondered if Anna would be able to spot it.

* * *

_OK…so far, so good. Keep it together…conceal, don't feel._

That was what Queen Elsa thought from her view at the front of the ballroom. She tried very hard to conceal her sadness at Anna's sudden departure. She felt very, very sorry for her. She knows all Anna wants is to always have the castle gates open to have balls and meet and talk with people forever. But it was impossible. After today, this can never happen again. For everyone else's sake, and for Anna's, the gates must be closed again.

_Mama…Papa…I wish you were here…_

So distracted was her thoughts that she did not notice Anna leaving the ball, and the aide calling her attention.

"Your majesty? Excuse me? Your majesty?"

"Oh! Ahem. Sorry Kai" said Elsa as she cleared her throat and rubbed her gloved hands together.. "What is it?"

Kai pointed towards a couple that had come before them.

"Prince Eugene, and Princess Rapunzel, of Corona."

Elsa observed the two newcomers. Both were wearing the same colors of purple, though the prince, Eugene, was also wearing gold. Elsa was slightly surprised at their appearance; the two had to be the youngest among the dignitaries to visit, and she fully expected Corona's king and queen to visit.

"Queen Elsa" said Rapunzel as she curtsied and Eugene bowed. "It is an honor to meet your acquaintance".

"The honor is all mine, princess" replied Elsa. "I must say I am surprised you came. I was expecting the king and queen."

"Ah, yes, well," said Eugene. "Our father was adamant on us visiting Arendelle. Same as our mother."

Elsa nodded and noticed the pairs' hands.

"Oh," said Elsa. "You two are married, then?"

"Yes, your highness" said Rapunzel smiling and holding Eugene's hand. "We actually married a few days ago."

Elsa replied calmly "That is wonderful. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa" said Rapunzel.

Elsa observed Rapunzel and Eugene giving each other looks and nudges. For some strange reason, Rapunzel reminded her of Anna.

Eugene stepped forward. "Queen Elsa, the princess and I were wondering if we can request something."

"I see" said Elsa. "And what is this request?"

"You see, our king mentioned to us that Corona and Arendelle were to become economical partners" said Eugene. "And…well, after what happened three years ago-"

Elsa stared, wide-eyed.

* * *

"_Mama, Papa, why do you have to go?" asked Elsa, crying. She could not help it. She tried her hardest but she could not hold it in. Inside her room, Arendelle's King and Queen were hugging Elsa as the ice continued to engulf the walls._

"_Don't worry, Elsa" said the queen as she caressed Elsa's hair. "It will only be two weeks. Then we will be back before you know it"_

* * *

"-we were hoping that Arendelle and Corona-"

* * *

"_Where are you going?" sniffed Elsa._

"_To the kingdom of Corona" said the queen. "We have some trade business to attend there and we are to meet their king and queen. It would be best if we meet them ourselves."_

"_You sure it will only be two weeks?" asked Elsa. The ice was slowly beginning to recede._

"_Yes" said the king. He looked at Elsa. "Now, do you remember what we said?"_

"_Conceal. Don't feel."_

"_That's my girl" said the king. He and the queen kissed Elsa and they departed the room._

"_We love you" said the queen as she closed the door._

* * *

"-would try again and try to make Corona a partner again, like a sibling-"

* * *

_Elsa knelt on the wall, her head on her knees. She heard footsteps outside her door pause, and then quickly run off. The ice enveloped the walls again…_

* * *

"No."

Eugene stopped, staring at Elsa. Rapunzel too was taken aback.

"But, your highness-" said Rapunzel

"I-I'm sorry" said Elsa, calming herself as best as she could. "No. Not right now."

Rapunzel and Eugene opened their mouths in protest, but Elsa cut them off.

"Not at this time, perhaps another day. I thank you for coming, but now is not the proper time to discuss this" And with a wave of her hand she commanded Kai to lead them away back towards the ball.

Elsa turned her back and took deep breaths as she rubbed her gloved hands together.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl. You always have to be. Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let them know._

* * *

Boredom.

That was what Maximus and Pascal felt as the two stayed in the castle stable. Both wanted to go inside the castle but Eugene insisted the captain of the ship should send them to the stable. Pascal was a bit sluggish from the cold temperature, but that didn't stop him from catching bugs and having dinner. Maximus in the meantime was trying to stay awake and alert, but it was difficult.

Their reverie was interrupted by the opening and slamming of the stable doors and singing.

"Love is an open…dooooooooor! Love is an open...dooooooooor!"

Maximus and Pascal spotted what appeared to be a young man and woman playing with each other, the woman inside the stable opening the doors, while the man was trying to catch her. Maximus and Pascal observed the two having their fun before the man ran off. Before the woman could run towards him, she spotted the two.

"Aw!" said the woman, going towards Pascal and caressing him. "Aren't you just the cutest thing?" The woman also spotted Maximus and patted his head. Maximus felt strangely comfortable.

"You bored? Don't worry. The party may be over soon, if Elsa has anything to say about it", the woman added in a grumpy tone.

The woman then ran off, leaving the horse and chameleon thoroughly confused at what just happened and how there can be somebody so much like Rapunzel.

* * *

"Well, _that_ didn't go over well" said Eugene in a disgruntled voice.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, that was weird of Queen Elsa to suddenly go funny like that."

"Maybe we ought to try again another day while we're here. She didn't exactly say never."

"Yeah, remind me about that Rapunzel. Maybe tomorrow. I want to finish this before we have our alone time."

"No problem" smiled Rapunzel. Eugene smiled back in return as he said "Well, this ball doesn't look it will finish soon." He knew that it must be past midnight already and it would likely be another hour or two before the ball ended. He turned to Rapunzel "You want to dance again?"

"In a bit" said Rapunzel, clearly distracted. Eugene looked around and saw Anna return with another guy, chiseling in through the guests to reach Elsa.

"Say, who's that with Princess Anna?" he asked Rapunzel.

"That's Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles" she replied back as she started intently at the couple.

Eugene nodded. He had never heard of such a place. He dragged Rapunzel towards the dance floor and they were about to dance when he spotted Elsa walking away towards the entrance, Anna and Hans in tow. They were close enough to hear their conversation.

"The party is over. Close the gates" said Elsa to her aide.

"What?" gasped Anna, "Elsa, no. No, wait!" she said as she grabbed Elsa's hand, pulling the glove off.

Elsa gasped. "Give me my glove!"

"Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore!" cried Anna.

Elsa looked saddened. "Then leave." she said to Anna, as she turned away towards the door.

Anna yelled "What did I ever do to you?" By then, their argument has captured the attention of everyone in the room.

"Enough Anna," muttered Elsa.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out?" asked Anna. "Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

Elsa yelled "I said ENOUGH!" as she waved her hand at Anna. Suddenly, jagged crystals of ice appeared on the floor, pointing towards Anna and everyone else near them. Eugene stared, wide-eyed, and looked at Rapunzel.

* * *

Rapunzel was shocked to the core at what she had just witnessed. She vaguely heard the Duke say words like "sorcery" and "dubious", but she didn't care. She had thought the magic with her long, golden hair, its ability to heal, reverse aging, and resurrect people, was the extent of magic she would see. But _this_, whatever Elsa just did, _this_ was on a completely whole new level.

"Elsa?"

Anna's voice got Rapunzel's attention. She saw Elsa give a horrified look towards everyone as she ran out the door. For a few moments nobody did anything until Anna, Hans and the Duke ran after her. Soon enough, the whole ballroom was in a panic, people screaming and running around at what they had seen the Queen of Arendelle do.

Rapunzel and Eugene observed the chaos, nodded, dodged around the people, and ran out of the ballroom towards the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had a lot of fun writing this one. Enjoy the new chapter!  
**

**__****Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**

******UPDATE (1/5/14): Rewrote a few small details and made grammatical corrections.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

**Author's Note: Nearly 50 reviews & favorites, and nearly 100 followings? I'm touched.**

**Superfan44: Because the leads of the two movies can't interact with each other starting at this point, we'll instead see some of the stuff that has been happening off screen while Elsa was letting it go and Anna was witnessing Big Summer Blowouts. The casts however will cross paths together at a certain point, and once the events of the movie finish, that's when I'll really take this crossover into overdrive.**

**Principessa: Thanks for that correction. I may update it later on, but I'm considering keeping them. Considering this is both Rapunzel's and Eugene's first time representing their kingdom, it's not a stretch to say they'd get dialogue wrong because of a lack of knowledge.**

**Eric the Looney: Indeed, he'll need a job to start off somewhere…hmm…I wonder what kind of job to give him…Eugene could've picked a better metaphor, but as was said previously he was new to this thing, so he probably wasn't thinking straight and picking better words. Elsa slipping into her emotions is a sign a put there that she still hasn't perfected her inevitable doom prevention, so that's why I put that there. Thanks for the correction on "majesty" and "highness", I'll change that accordingly. At least the ones who know how to speak royal lingo; Rapunzel and Eugene can still mess up because of their inexperience. And yeah, at this point in the story it's not a full crossover yet since the characters aren't interacting, but we'll get there eventually.**

**Fangirl: Good thing you mention that. That's an angle I may go into later on once Anna and Rapunzel finally meet.**

**Serenity'sfire98: As much as that'd be easy to do, it's not the main focus of this story. The movie will play out accordingly. I can recommend other Tangled/Frozen crossovers that deal more with that, if that's what you're aiming for. But I promise, we'll get the big interactions later on.**

**Twins of the Earth: Glad you enjoyed it. By now in my area Frozen has left cinemas. If it's still in the US, you should encourage more people to see it.**

**Disclaimer: The two best movies (IMO) of the Revival Era are owned by Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

Just when Maximus was finally letting down his guard and drifting to sleep, he was awoken by screams. Looking out of the stable, he saw what appeared to be structures of ice enveloping portions of the castle. Maximus tried to get Pascal's attention, but the chameleon had long fallen asleep on his mane. He shook his head a number of times and Pascal finally woke up, fully alert at what was happening. The two burst through the stable doors just in time to notice that the fjord was freezing completely solid. Running across the freezing water was a young woman, different from the other woman minutes earlier, fleeing towards the direction of a mountain with a tall spire.

The stable-keeper tried to bring back Maximus inside, but the horse would not budge. The horse and the man continued struggle for several minutes when a castle aide arrived.

"Hey! What's going on up there?" said the stable-keeper.

"It's our queen" said the aide. "She is some kind of witch that has evil ice powers, and she threatened to kill people!"

The stable-keeper looked stunned as he was trying to subdue Maximus. "Are you serious? That's horrible!" He noticed the aide picking out a horse. "What are you doing getting Princess Anna's horse?"

The aide shrugged. "She said she wants to chase after her. Something about it being her fault and wanting to talk to her."

"Seriously? Why? Does the princess also have magic too, like controlling fire?"

"She says she's normal, but I don't know what to believe anymore. Might as well do what she asks." The aide left with the horse.

It was several minutes before the stable-keeper gave up, dropping to the ground. Finally free, Maximus with Pascal on the saddle dashed towards the castle.

* * *

"What the heck was that?!" asked Eugene, panting. "Elsa had magic this whole time and nobody knew?"

Rapunzel didn't respond, and continued to run. She ditched her heels as she and Eugene dashed through the castle hall and out into the courtyard. The moment she stepped out, she stopped, shivering.

Eugene held onto her. "Whoa, whoa. Take it easy there." Now more than ever, he regretted forgetting to have coats packed. Rapunzel hugged Eugene tightly. "I-I don't think I like the c-c-cold", she said as her teeth started to chatter. Eugene started to drag Rapunzel back inside but she was refused.

"No! No, we g-got to know what's g-g-going on!"

Eugene stared at her at a loss for words. "Hey! You're freezing out here; I'm more used to temperatures like these. Let me see what's going on while you go back inside". Rapunzel was about to open her mouth in protest when Eugene pressed a finger to her lips. "Please…" he pleaded. Rapunzel nodded, her arms folded her across her chest with a grumpy expression as she was led inside by Eugene.

He later got back to the courtyard, fully taking the scene before him. The water in the fountains was completely solidified. It had also started to snow. All around, the people of Arendelle and others were muttering and panicking.

"Queen Elsa did this!"

"Our queen is a witch! Our kingdom is lost!"

"I knew I should not come here, this whole place is a monstrosity!"

"She froze the fjord! I saw her do it!"

"She must have killed her parents with her powers when she was young!"

That last comment touched a nerve for Eugene, but he was distracted. He saw a castle aide bring a horse, and Anna getting on the saddle. _No, she can't be seriously doing what I think she is doing._

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" called Anna. She and Hans exchanged a couple of words before Anna departed on the horse into the night. Eugene watched her leave in disbelief. She had to be crazy, searching for her magical, icy sister in this weather. But there was nothing to do now.

* * *

Rapunzel was back in the now-deserted ballroom, huddled around a curtain.

_It's official. I hate the cold._ The curtains were warm enough for Rapunzel to at least think straight and digest what she had just witnessed.

Elsa had magic. She had _magic._ Rapunzel simply could not believe it. She rubbed her brown hair unconsciously, and realized that she never once questioned where her own magical hair properties came from. Mother Gothel never told her during her childhood in the tower how her hair became like it was, save for the insipid lie about how someone tried to kidnap her.

_Surely my father and mother, my real mother, must know something about my hair. I better ask them as soon as we get back. If we get back._ She glanced out the window and noticed that fjord was solidified, eliminating any chances of leaving. It didn't matter to her anyway because of their plans, but those too were now put on hold.

The ballroom doors burst open and in came a white blur.

"Maximus!" she said in surprise. "Over here!" Maximus went over to Rapunzel immediately as she stood up. Pascal jumped into her hands, less energetic than usual.

Rapunzel gasped in dismay. Arendelle was in the "less hot" summer weather in July, but nighttime in Arendelle was always going to be cold. The sudden drop in temperature made things worse, as Pascal was sluggish and nigh inactive. She knew chameleons didn't hibernate, but this was still too much for the little guy to handle.

"Pascal, you're freezing. Come here." She went back to the curtains and she and the chameleon huddled together while Maximus stood by her side.

"Very curious…" said a voice.

Rapunzel looked up in surprise.

* * *

Eugene was on his way towards the castle as he overheard Hans and the Duke.

"She says it's her fault, so why not! That poor excuse for a princess should have kept her big fat mouth shut!" said the Duke in hysterics.

There was a rustling sound and footsteps. Eugene turned around and saw Hans staring squarely (down) at the Duke, as the two tall guys pulled out swords.

"I will not have you talking about Princess Anna that way. She had no idea what would happen" said Hans in a threatening voice.

"Hah!" retorted the Duke as he took a slight step back. "And even if she does reach that witch queen, what could she possibly do? She might kill her like she almost tried to kill me!"

Hans rubbed his forehead. "You. Slipped. On. Her. Ice. And like Anna said, it was an accident." He stood up straighter as he said "If you excuse me, I have a kingdom to save instead of acting like a weasel."

Hans passed by Eugene and called out to a servant, while the Duke was left fuming. Eugene approached the servant, a woman, just as Hans was finished giving his instructions.

"And I want you and as many others as possible to gather up stocks of cloaks from the castle. Ask the shopkeepers to also give out their supplies to anyone in need of them. And ask the chef to prepare hot soup and get out all the stocks of glogg by daybreak, uh…

"Gerda" said the woman as she bowed.

"Yes. Gerda" said Hans as he left. Eugene followed Gerda as she was rounding up the castle staff.

"Uh, excuse me," said Eugene as Gerda turned around in surprise. "My wife's in the castle and she's freezing. Do you mind if you can help me get some warm clothes and a cloak for her and me?"

"Oh! Yes, certainly, please follow me" said Gerda as she entered the castle. Eugene had no idea where Rapunzel was in the castle and he hoped that she wasn't lost somewhere.

* * *

The voice came from the aide, Kai. He took a step closer and observed Rapunzel.

"Hmm…" said Kai, examining Rapunzel. "You most certainly look like her, but that is about it."

Rapunzel looked up. "Look like who?"

"Princess Anna" replied Kai.

Rapunzel raised her eyebrow. "I have been getting that feeling a lot today, and it's starting to get a little bit tiresome." The weather was not helping her spirits, and she shivered again.

"Oh my," said Kai as he helped Rapunzel up. "Come with me, your highness." Let me take you to a room. Rapunzel nodded in gratitude as she took Maximus, Pascal sleeping on his mane. Kai stopped.

"The horse stays with me" said Rapunzel. "He's as much of a friend as Pascal here, and I'm not leaving my friend behind." Kai shook his head as she continued to lead Rapunzel through the castle.

Kai sighed. "Oh…I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"What was going to happen?" asked Rapunzel.

"Queen Elsa's powers being unleashed."

Rapunzel glanced at Kai. "You knew the queen had ice powers? Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Because of our departed majesties, the king and queen of Arendelle. My wife and I were in the service of the royal family since Elsa's birth, and we were sworn to never tell anybody. Even after the accident and most of the castle staff was let go, we stayed on."

"Wait," asked Rapunzel. "What accident?"

* * *

"Where is that man? He should be helping me here!"

Gerda was in a panic, gathering as many cloaks and supplies as she could in the stock room. "You" she told Eugene. "Help me out here!"

With little choice in the matter, Eugene held as much stuff as he could while other servants arrived to bring the items to the Great Hall. "What man are you talking about?"

"My husband, Kai."

"Kai? Isn't that the aide to Queen Elsa?" asked Eugene. At that, Gerda crossed her arms and sighed.

"The king and queen, may they rest in peace, were wrong to have kept Elsa's power a secret."

"You knew Elsa had magic? And how long was this exactly?"

Gerda raised her eyebrows. "Well, no point in keeping it a secret now. Everyone knows it." The last servant took the supplies from Eugene, while Gerda relayed Hans's orders about soup and glogg. As the servant departed, she set aside cloaks and other supplies for Eugene. "Now, where is your wife?"

"Uh…maybe in the ballroom?" said Eugene. Gerda said nothing as she led him to the ballroom.

"My husband and I worked for the king and queen since Elsa was born. She always had those powers, but they were no problem, even Anna's birth." Gerda reminisced. "Elsa and Anna were sweetest and kindest sisters you could ever meet. The two loved each other so much."

"Then one night it all went wrong. That accident." sighed Gerda.

"Accident?" asked Eugene.

* * *

"Oh no…" said Rapunzel.

Kai nodded. "After Elsa accidentally hurt Anna, the king and queen took the two away and went somewhere. I don't know where unfortunately, but when they got back, things changed. Nearly all the staff except my wife Gerda and I were let go, and we were ordered to close the gates." Kai was still leading Rapunzel through the castle with Pascal on Maximus in tow. The snow left the horse's shoes wet, leaving prints all over the floor.

"And what happened to Elsa and Anna?" asked Rapunzel.

"Well," said Kai. "The two were separated. The king and queen felt Elsa should not be around other people out of fear of harming them." Kai muttered. "I don't know whether that was the right thing to do, but no point now. The damage is done."

"At any rate" continued Kai. "The two sisters grew up by themselves. Anna was allowed to at least go around the castle. Gerda and the queen tutored her for her studies, same with Elsa, but of course the two were kept away from each other. Anna always seemed to be a free spirit, she longed to go outside and have fun, but she couldn't. Elsa was the more studious one I suppose. Her isolation from everyone and the majesty's insistent orders kept led to her learning much more and picking up various interests, like an affinity for Geometry.

Rapunzel nodded in agreement. When she was growing up, Mother Gothel insisted she be kept away in the tower as well. As a result she did a lot of self-learning, reading every book that was brought to her for days on end. She wondered briefly if she shared more traits with Elsa than Anna, then considered. Anna longed to be free too.

Kai continued. "Things continued for the next few years until Elsa was about your age, your highness. And then…"

* * *

"Our majesties met that tragic accident" said Gerda, wiping away a tear.

Eugene's imagination of Rapunzel being a combination of Elsa and Anna was gone. "The two were going to Corona" said Eugene sympathetically.

"Indeed, where you're from if I'm not mistaken" noted Gerda as she glanced at Eugene's getup. "Well, after their deaths, we were all left to grieve on our own, Anna and Elsa especially." The two stopped in front of a portrait. A portrait, Eugene noticed, that was completely covered by a black cloth.

"That's them?" asked Eugene.

"Yes" said Gerda sadly. "Anna and Elsa suffered the most of course, but for the longest time, Anna stopped being the free spirit she was. She would spend hours on end outside of Elsa's door, sobbing. I can only imagine what Elsa was going through; perhaps her control of her powers was getting worse."

Eugene said nothing for a while before asking:

"But what about where Elsa's powers came from?" asked Eugene.

"Your guess is as good as mine" shrugged Gerda. "It's likely the king and queen knew, but that secret died with them at sea." Gerda said nothing until she stared at the floor and shrieked in alarm. "What is all this?!"

Eugene looked down and saw hoof prints. He took a look at them closer. There was only one horse he knew would step into a castle uninvited.

"I think I know where my wife is," he said to a stunned Gerda.

* * *

Kai finally brought Rapunzel to a room.

"Here we are" he said to Rapunzel. Rapunzel walked in still distracted from what she had learned. She observed her surroundings; it was a nice modest room with a bed for two and comfortable looking chairs.

"If I'm not mistaken, there should be additional warmer clothes if you desire to use them" said Kai. Rapunzel opened the doors and discovered boots and winter clothes for men and women. She looked Kai.

"I did not prepare this. Queen Elsa was adamant on closing the gates once again after her coronation, so it is likely this room was untouched since what happened 13 years ago."

Rapunzel asked "Are you sure you don't know where Elsa's powers came from?"

Kai sighed, starting to lose patience. "Yes, your highness. I do not know where they came from. Why are you insistent on knowing?"

"Oh, well, no reason. I guess I just have never seen magic before" said Rapunzel, disappointed.

Kai shook his head "Well, you should hope this is the only magic you will see in your lifetime. And Queen Elsa is still out there somewhere. Who knows what will happen?" He was about to exit when he spotted Maximus standing outside the door.

"Maximus stays outside the room" said Rapunzel to Kai. Rapunzel took Pascal from Maximus as Kai was about to leave. Before he left Rapunzel called out "Thank you, for all of this and for telling me everything". Kai bowed "You're welcome, Princess Rapunzel." He smiled lightly. "I feel relieved."

He shut the door as Rapunzel tucked Pascal in some of the warm clothes.

* * *

On his way out of the castle, he ran into…

"Kai!" said a voice. He looked up and saw his wife, Gerda, accompanied by Eugene. "Where have you been?" said Gerda in an accusatory voice. "I am about ready to give you a piece of my mind!"

Kai looked directly at Eugene. "I was helping this young man's wife there" he said, pointing towards the room.

"Maximus!" said Eugene in surprise. He walked briskly towards the room, but not before stopping and turning back to Gerda. "Thanks for helping me out, and for telling me that story."

Gerda looked surprised, and then smiled. "You're welcome, young man. Go; be with your wife now." Eugene nodded and continued towards the room.

As the two servants walked off, Kai asked Gerda "You told him, too?"

"Yes, and so what if I did? It's about time I got all of this off of my chest." Gerda looked at Kai. "And what about you?"

"She's like, and yet isn't like, Princess Anna. That's what got my attention. That and she's been asking quite a bit about where Queen Elsa's power came from."

Gerda looked sad. "I guess we'll never know" she said, as the two servants walked towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"You've been holding up, Maximus?"

Maximus neighed as Eugene patted him lightly. Maximus stood at attention at the right side of the door, but collapsed and fell asleep at once. Feeling the day's events catch up to him too, Eugene opened the door. She saw Rapunzel on the floor at a corner wall, tucking in Pascal. She looked up and stood. Eugene said nothing as the two walked to each other and in a wordless embrace.

It was around three in the morning when Rapunzel and Eugene finally went to their bed, tired and exhausted from the day's events. Rapunzel could not be sure if Eugene was asleep, but her mind was far elsewhere for her to be asleep.

She understood. She understood now why Queen Elsa and Princess Anna acted the way they did at the ball. Rewinding back events, she thought of Elsa's behavior during the coronation and Anna's behavior when Rapunzel and Eugene first met her at the gates. She thought back to what Kai told her about the sisters' childhoods and subsequent loss of their parents. Rapunzel thought herself to be lucky for having parents; even Mother Gothel acted like a mother of sorts despite the entire lie her childhood was. But at least she had somebody.

Elsa and Anna, Rapunzel realized, had _nobody_. Not even each other, because of Elsa's powers. She wondered about how Elsa was able to cope for so long before she finally broke that night, her powers finally being unleashed and freezing Arendelle. Rapunzel felt extreme sorrow, something she had not felt since she thought she had lost Eugene forever. Rapunzel felt powerless for the first time since she lost her hair. She felt she had a bond with Elsa and Anna, not because of personality, looks, or their royal stations, but because of her experience. She wanted, more than anything right now, to help them in coping with their grief and getting their lives back on track. She too knew what it was like to live alone and in fear because of her powers, but thanks to a man named Eugene Fitzherbert, she was able to at last see the light, as if the fog has lifted.

As tears ran down Rapunzel's cheek, she fell asleep, hoping that wherever Elsa and Anna were, they would be OK, and that they would be together again for the first time in forever.

* * *

It was daybreak when Maximus was awoken by a sudden rumbling sound, and a more abnormal drop in temperature.

He neighed as he knocked his hooves on the door, observing what was happening outside the window.

Rapunzel and Eugene were woken up, also noticing the drop in temperature. They hastily bundled up in winter clothing as Pascal was awoken too. They felt the rumbling continue as they stepped out of the room, Rapunzel grabbing Pascal in her gloved hand.

The four stared in utter amazement and horror. From their view, they could see the North Mountain. The last time they saw it, clouds had obscured a portion of the mountain, but now in the light of day, the clouds were gone, and so was the left side of the mountain.

In its place, like a shining beautiful ornament, was what appeared to be a giant castle entirely made of _ice_…

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to the internet, I found the screenplay of Frozen. This will help immensely in my writing efforts as I try to align the events I write here with the movie in terms of time placement and dialogue.**

**Next chapter: Rapunzel and Eugene help in any way they can in the relief effort, and one of them may join Hans's posse in finding Elsa and Anna...  
**

**__****Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**

******UPDATE (1/5/14): Rewrote a few small details and made grammatical corrections.**


	6. Chapter 5: 2,880 Minutes

**Author's Note: One thing I wonder about Frozen is the exact timescale of the movie, as I feel I may have jumped in too soon with Elsa's Fortress of Solitude being erected mere hours after her flight. This wouldn't be a big deal except are we to assume that Elsa ran so fast that she was able to outrun Anna when she spent at least a day getting there? Oh well.**

**TegzTsinelas: 1: I cannot disclose that info at this time 2: Oh trust me, that's definitely going to be happening later on. 3: Yeah, as much as I would consider myself a casual writer, songwriting isn't something I do, so I wouldn't know where to begin in that regard. Any mention of the Tangled and Frozen songs will mostly be through text or small references. 4: That's something that'll be delved into later on. 5: No plans to give Elsa somebody yet.**

**Fangirl: As of the moment, not a whole lot of Anna because of the circumstances of the movie. Same with Kristoff, Sven and of course Olaf. But once it reaches post movie, prepare for tons of interaction.**

**Serenity'sfire98: Maybe, maybe not. Partly because I don't want to do a repeat of what Elsa went through except with Rapunzel.**

**Eric The Looney & Rotashark (Chapter 1): I saw that simply as an exaggeration, and that Eugene was just simply screwing with narration to inflate with his ego in the movie. If it was actually three years later then there, but for the purposes of this fic, their wedding happened two weeks after Tangled.**

**Eric The Looney: Yeah, that was sorta a small poke at those theories and other fics of Anna having fire powers. IMO it sorta ruins what Elsa has going for her. Let's face it, Elsa's a good character, but her magical ice powers elevates her way above the rest of the Disney Princesses given so far. So for now just let Elsa have her thing. I suppose the Arendellians and other visitors could be freaked. After all nobody has heard of what's become of the Arendelle royale family for the past 13 years. I think people are entitled to a few suspicions. Kai and Gerda are actually not OC's; both the screenplay and Disney wiki do list them as minor characters and that both have been around since the accident. They do look middle aged, so there. Sadly I'm trying to find feasible ways to insert Maximus and Pascal whenever I can, but this is probably one of the challenges for me right now. Maximus will have a role to play later on, but for those who want more Pascal stuff, I apologize that he won't have a lot to do. Right now, anyway. Yeeeeeah, those lines inserting the names of the two songs is cheesy, but I wanted to give it a try just for the heck of it. I'm still debating on the idea of whether or not to reveal her powers' origins, but thanks for the idea, and catching that pretty lolzy pun. By now the rough outline has changed a bit and more ideas have come up, but you're right that there will be more to come.**

**Madgeek1450: I cannot disclose that info at this time.**

**MysteryGirl7Freak (Chapter 1): As fun as that would be, that'd be difficult to try and bring other franchises into this. Part of the reason I'm more on board with a Tangled/Frozen shared 'verse is because of the official confirmation that the couple is, in fact, in Frozen. Using another, like that one pic that supposedly has Tiana from Princess and the Frog, would not be something I'm on board with, aside from the fact that I barely remember anything from Princess and the Frog right now. Also, even though I just became a fan, I'm not knowledgeable enough on Doctor Who to try and insert them somewhere.**

**Frozen Dragon: Possibly, but I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: The two movies that SHOULD be confirmed to share the same universe now that the Tangled couple's cameo was 100% intentional are owned by Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: 2,880 Minutes  
**

The people of Arendelle were observing the bizarre scene. North Mountain was actually miles and miles away, a two-three day trip by land at best, but it was clearly visible to the people and kingdom it dwarfed. So it was that the Arendellians and any stranded by the solidified fjord noticed something different: a gigantic castle made of ice that took up the left side. Eyewitness accounts from early risers testified to latecomers that the first sign of trouble came at the crack of dawn; a rumbling sound, followed by an abnormal drop in temperature, as what started as simple blocks and pillars of ice rose into the sky and became one defined structure. Then, as quickly as it began, it ended and the ice castle was quickly covered by clouds. In fact, clouds were quickly covering the entire kingdom. The people of Arendelle did not know what to make of what they had just witnessed as they gathered in the castle courtyard.

"Mommy, what was that? It was beautiful…"

"What did I just drink last night? No more of this stuff for me!"

"Queen Elsa must have created that! She will bring her wrath upon us all!"

"She wants to take over the world! Of course!"

"What happened to Princess Anna?"

"I must warn my kingdom! I will run across the fjord if I have to!"

So caught up were the people that they did not pay any heed to another odd sight that was walking out of the castle: a man and a woman bundled up in winter clothing being followed by a horse, and the woman holding a bundle of clothes in her hand with the head of a chameleon popping out.

* * *

"Are you sure you're OK?" asked Eugene as he observed Rapunzel adjusting her clothes.

"Yep," said Rapunzel as she was holding Pascal's bundle of clothes. She used her free hand to make sure the two coats and cloak were on the right way.

Eugene rubbed his head as the last vestiges of sleep left him with the sting of cold weather. Not that there was much in him anyway after mulling over the events of yesterday. Before they decided to walk out of the castle and assess the situation, Rapunzel was dead set on wearing what looked at least three complete sets of upper winter clothing on herself. Eugene knew that after her experience last night, she would rather be anywhere else but here. Considering that the temperature was dropping rapidly, he was tempted to run back inside and grab an extra pair to bundle up in as well.

"You alright, Pascal?" asked Rapunzel to the chameleon. Pascal nodded, still cold but much more comfortable as he was wrapped around bundles of heavy clothing. Eugene resisted snorting; the two with their endless bundles looked like a pair of multicolored boulders; the larger of which needed to almost waddle around to get to places. Before Eugene could laugh, Maximus poked him sharply, which Eugene took offense to. Rapunzel was too busy fussing over Pascal to notice the exchange.

Satisfied, Rapunzel took Eugene's hand as she observed the North Mountain. "Do you think Elsa is up there?"

"She has to be" said Eugene nodding. "We don't know anyone else who can make ice appear out of nowhere."

Rapunzel shook her head. "Controlling ice and freezing things at the touch are something, but creating an entire castle? Just how much was Elsa hiding?"

"How much is she hiding, indeed?"

Rapunzel and Eugene turned around and noticed the Duke of Weaselton appear with his two magnetized guards.

"Look at what she has started! She runs away and freezes the fjord, next thing you know she creates ice castles as if she was playing with a toy! She is a menace and threat to this world we inhabit!" said the Duke hysterically.

Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged looks of annoyance, something not unnoticed by the Duke.

"Oh, ha ha!" said the Duke angrily. "Laugh now, but just watch what happens. I bet she is the one who also caused this colder weather. I can just imagine what she is thinking" ranted the Duke as he adopted a high pitch voice "Oooh, what should I do today? I know! How about I ruin the Duke's life! Her demonic magic that knows only to destroy will see to that!"

At last, Rapunzel lost patience.

"Sir Duke," said Rapunzel in a calm voice with gritted teeth. "If you say another thing about Queen Elsa and her so-called demonic magic, I will punch you in the mouth."

The Duke gasped audibly. "How DARE you!" he nearly shouted. His two men looked at the couple fiercely while Maximus was huffing. "Do you know who you talk to you child? I am the Duke of-"

"Enough" said an authoritative voice.

The Duke and the couple spotted Prince Hans walking outside the castle, accompanied by a number of servants and guards. Rapunzel and Eugene spotted Kai and Gerda in the throng, looking around with sad expressions on their faces. The castle staff stood where they were as Hans approached the two antagonistic groups.

"Your fighting will get you nowhere. Now stop this at once, both of you. Or the swords of these men and Princess Rapunzel's fist won't be the only thing you will worry about." He glanced around, seeing some of the people have apprehensive looks from the fight that nearly broke out.

"Arendelle is in a crisis, and Princess Anna entrusted me to look after the kingdom while she will try and talk some sense into Queen Elsa to end this winter" said Hans with a sad but determined expression. "So if you two will not do anything but act like petulant brats…" his expression swiftly turned menacing. "Stay. Out. Of. My. Way."

The Duke stepped back in surprise, Eugene almost doing so, while Rapunzel blankly looked on. The Duke then straightened himself and looked squarely at Rapunzel. "I apologize, princess" said the Duke, all fake smiles. "My behavior was out of line."

Rapunzel said nothing for a few seconds before Eugene lightly elbowed her "I…also apologize" said Rapunzel, trying to smile. "My behavior was also out of line and…not befitting a princess…such as myself." The two shook hands before withdrawing them quickly.

"Excellent" said Hans, returning to a normal expression. "If you need me, I will be directing the castle staff to help with the relief effort". And with that, Hans left as the staff and any townsfolk still in the courtyard followed him to the town proper. In the confusion, the Duke and his two men went back inside the castle, leaving Rapunzel and Eugene alone with Maximus and Pascal.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed. "I should have hit him. You know you wanted me to".

Eugene laughed. "Yeah, that would've been great, but not in front of that Hans guy." Rapunzel scoffed.

"Would've certainly brightened my day. Either that or hitting him upside the head with a frying pan". Rapunzel gave a small laugh while Eugene smiled and Maximus neighed in agreement. Pascal smiled in content too.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Rapunzel.

Eugene weighed their very few options. By all accounts their duty to Corona was accomplished sans the trade agreement, but that likely wasn't on the table now that Arendelle was on ice. Their honeymoon plans of seeing the sights and spending alone time were also ruined because of the big freeze. They could not go anywhere in this weather, and they had nothing to do in the castle. They were stranded.

Eugene didn't notice that Rapunzel was walking towards the castle gate with Maximus. He ran towards her in surprise.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm going into town."

"In this weather? For what?"

Rapunzel shook her head, laughing. "To help with the relief effort, of course."

Eugene stopped, mentally slapping himself. _Of course. There's that._ But he stopped and looked at Rapunzel. "Are you sure you want to go though? You're still not used to this cold weather, but I am."

Rapunzel shook her head. "I'm sure I'll get used to this weather." Her hand (Her Pascal-free hand) tapped the jackets on her. "I say I'm covered."

Eugene tried to protest. He sensed that Rapunzel was not telling him something and that she was being a little too enthusiastic. "Rapunzel, you don't need to do this. I'm in much better shape to help and-"

"Eugene!" snapped Rapunzel. Eugene started at her, she hadn't seen her so angry before. "I'm going to do this. I promised myself before coming here that I would be the best princess I could ever be, and I can do that right now by helping these poor people. Look at what happened to them! They already lost a queen; they don't need to lose another. If you're not going to help me, then just go back to the castle!"

Maximus looked at her in shock while Pascal looked equally surprised at her outburst. Eugene looked saddened. "Fine," he said. "If that's what you want." He turned around and started walking, only to hear footsteps and her hand take her arm.

"Eugene…Eugene…"

Rapunzel faced him, her anger melting away, replaced with sadness. "Eugene, look I-"

Eugene made a "ssssh" sound as he made the best smile he could. "I'm sorry too." Rapunzel looked distressed. "Rapunzel, really. It's OK. I should know better than anybody that you will never break a promise."

Rapunzel gave a small sniff. "I know you know. I shouldn't have told you to back inside and pretty much call you a coward. You're the smartest, bravest man I've ever known, and you're mine." Eugene laughed, as the two gave a small kiss and embrace. Pascal relished the too brief sensation of their combined body heat.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Everything that has happened recently has been freaking me out and put me on edge" said Rapunzel as she made an attempt to get on Maximus. The horse obliged and knelt down.

"Which moment?" asked Eugene as he helped Rapunzel get on the saddle. "Your similarities to Anna & Elsa, the fact that Elsa has magic just like you used to have, or the story of their childhood that that Kai person told you?

Rapunzel paused. "How did you know about the sisters' story?"

"That Gerda woman told me while we were looking for you" said Eugene. "Things have been putting me on edge too, I couldn't sleep much".

Rapunzel was on the saddle as she was helping Eugene on. "Ugh. You too? I couldn't sleep because of that story. It made me realize how lucky I am and is one of the reasons I want to help these people. Were you thinking the same things?"

"Kind of. But it was more on what I was doing before the coronation while you were wandering around town."

"Really? Is that why your mind was elsewhere during the ball?" asked Rapunzel as Eugene got on Maximus as well, Pascal being placed between the couple again for more body heat.

Eugene didn't reply and jumped straight ahead to the matter. "You know the reason I took so long to meet you that time?" Rapunzel nodded. "Well, I was ambushed by this ice deliverer. He knew that I used to be Flynn Rider and he was threatening to turn me in. He seemed really angry." Eugene pondered. "Since then I've been regretting all of the stuff I used to do. Rapunzel, I never once thought about all the people I conned. What have I done to all them?" he asked to nobody in particular.

Rapunzel turned around and kissed Eugene again. "We'll figure it out someday, together. I promise I will help you clear your name". She smiled and continued, "Hey, maybe if we both help in the relief effort, it could clear our consciences."

Eugene thought about it. If Rapunzel was adamant on being the best princess there ever was, the relief effort was the best way to do so. He too could use it to become a good prince and help through these good acts alleviate his guilt. He also thought that Rapunzel, kind, sweet helpful Rapunzel, would never abandon people in need. He smiled.

Rapunzel knew that smile was all it took as she goaded Maximus. "Alright Maximus, let's go!" Maximus neighed and the four dashed out of the courtyard and across the moat into town.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched.

* * *

**Day 1**

"You would go out of your way to help with the relief?" asked Hans in surprise.

Rapunzel nodded. She didn't like Hans at all, but Anna was the one who put him in charge, so she had little choice. She wondered briefly if genuinely helping out people just for help's sake would change his tune, but she doubted it.

Eugene chimed in "Please, Prince Hans. I know it's a little unorthodox, but the princess and I can help in the distribution of food and proper clothing. Our horse here can make distribution faster too." In response, Maximus gave a hoofed salute. Hans started blankly.

"Well..." said Hans. Rapunzel looked around and saw that the distribution of goods was not going smoothly. People were arguing about which goods to get, and others were getting antsy about not getting their share.

"OK, fine" said Hans as he gave directions. "Princess, I want you to take this clothing and foodstuffs to the western side of the town and the marketplace." Rapunzel nodded, took as much as she could, and headed off immediately. "Prince Eugene, you handle the eastern side of the town and the docks." Eugene obliged. Your horse will act as a faster courier and hand the supplies to the castle staff. I must head back to the castle and check with the chefs regarding hot soup and glogg."

Rapunzel, Pascal tucked in her coats as to make her hands free for the supplies, got to work. She ran from house to house giving each a pair of food and clothing. Eugene likewise did the same. For the better part of the day from late morning to early afternoon, the two dashed from one house and/or establishment to the next, delivering supplies and smoothing out the bumps of the initial relief effort into a more organized movement. Soon, the people were eased. Maximus certainly sped up efforts, dashing from the center of town to wherever castle staff members were stationed and giving to those people not in their homes.

At around 3pm as things were winding down, Eugene went over to the docks. He stared at the fjord, a blank sheet of ice that held all ships docked in its grasp. At a distance he saw the inlet where the ships entered and exited out into the ocean and wondered if the ice has reached out that far. His thoughts turned back to his deliveries to the people. With each delivery and happy looks from the receivers, Eugene felt his guilt alleviate. He no longer took; he gave. And gave he did with great gusto. He had a feeling that, in the kingdom's state, the people may not recognize him. But he decided he'll cross that bridge when and if they got it. For now, he had a task to do. Eugene rushed to the boat he and Rapunzel came in, and saw other members of the castle staff helping their captain and other ships crew off of the boats and onto land.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was resting. As the day drew on, it got steadily colder and Rapunzel adjusted her coats while checking on Pascal. Rapunzel was eating lunch given by the castle staff and was giving some to Pascal when she spotted something: Two children, little older than five or six, approaching.

"Excuse me miss" asked one child; a boy. "Are there any supplies left? Rapunzel looked around, seeing the last of the given supplies be taken. She looked saddened. "No…" she said to the boy. "I'm afraid there are no more coats or food."

The boy looked shocked while the other child; a girl, cried. She sniffed. "Mama and Papa will be so disappointed. They're in bed sick and they have nobody to look after them but us." Rapunzel started at her.

"Come here," she motioned to the children. The two came to her and hugged her tightly, relishing in the heat of the coats. "What's your name, miss?" asked the boy.

"I'm Princess Rapunzel, of Corona" said Rapunzel. The girl gasped. "You're a real princess? Wow! I can't believe we got to meet an actual princess!"

"That's nice," said the boy. "But what about mother and father?" The girl stopped smiling.

Rapunzel thought for a bit and looked at her coats and remaining food. "Here," she said. She sealed the food and gave it to them, and braced herself for biting and freezing cold as she took off one coat and cloak…

…and felt nothing change. In fact, upon closer inspection of the coat and cloak as it was removed, it looked like it was riddled with drops of _sweat_. She actually felt relieved now that she only wore one coat. Rapunzel was stunned. So stunned that she did not notice the boy and girl trying to get her attention.

"Uh, Princess? Hello?" asked the girl.

"Oh!" said Rapunzel. "Oh, yes. Here. You can have mine. Give them to your mother and father."

The boy smiled and ran off as the girl likewise did. "Thank you princess!" she called "I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa that I got to meet a real princess!"

Rapunzel smiled slightly as she was still thinking about what just happened.

* * *

Prince Hans had just left the castle kitchens, exhausted.

_It will all be worth it later, as long as Elsa and Anna do not return._

Elsa's power proved to be a blessing to him, and her self-imposed exile enough for him to get hold of Arendelle. His own kingdom. At last. He relished at how he was able to fool Anna, gullible, love-hungry Anna, into effectively giving power to her. If neither came back…

Hans walked back out of the castle and into the courtyard to help with the relief effort. He thought back. That prince and princess of Corona were wildcards in this entire plan, that princess especially. Hans had a suspicion that Rapunzel could see through him, far, far different from Anna. At any rate, it was a good thing that she was already married; he would not be able to manipulate Rapunzel and get her own kingdom.

"Prince Hans!" called out a voice.

Hans saw the Duke of Weaselton and his two cronies approach.

"Ah yes, Duke. What is it you need of me?"

"I have issue with your reckless handling of goods-"

Hans was losing patience with this weasel of a man. "We are in the middle of a crisis here, so in case you don't have anything else to say-"

"But that's beside the point!" interrupted the Duke. "I have something that may interest you regarding that royal couple from Corona."

Hans paused. "What _about_ that royal couple from Corona? They have been greatly helpful in case you are too blind to see it. They helped with the relief effort immensely and I'm sure when Princess Anna will return, they shall be highly commended-"

"One of them is Flynn Rider!"

"Never heard of him" shot back Hans. He went back towards the castle gate. This duke and his antics were getting on his nerves. So what if the prince from Corona is this Rider person? Hans cared nothing for that and just set his sights on Arendelle.

The duke was so flustered by the rejection of his discovery that he shouted out "That princess has magic!" to nobody; Prince Hans had long since left. The duke nearly screamed in frustration.

* * *

That night, Rapunzel and Eugene were in their room, much more comfortable than the night before. At the insistence of Prince Hans, the couple continued to stay at their room in the castle provided that they continue to help in the relief effort and help scour all of the rooms in the castle for additional supplies the next day. As their ship's captain had been freed from the isolated boat, all of their things have been unloaded. Thus, Rapunzel was in the process of making a better outfit for the sleeping Pascal. Eugene in the meantime was watching the weather outside the window, while Maximus was on guard duty outside.

"This isn't good. It looks like it's actually getting colder now. By morning all this snow will be ice," he said.

Rapunzel just finished the outfit and was setting it aside for Pascal the next day. "I'm sure we'll manage. I actually have something to tell you" she said hesitantly.

And Rapunzel told Eugene about what happened that afternoon with her extra layer of coat. When she finished, Eugene was puzzled. "Could it just be because you're used to the cold?" he asked?

"I don't know," said Rapunzel, face visible with worry. "I suppose it is. I mean, I spent the entire day in this weather, maybe I am used to it now."

"There, then!" said Eugene happily as she embraced Rapunzel and lifted her off her feet while Rapunzel giggled. "You were right, Rapunzel! This day did work out great for both of us" he said happily as both collapsed onto the bed.

The two were exhausted and soon they were in bed. Rapunzel was still worried about Anna and Elsa, but now that she had a better understanding of events and she was able to accomplish a lot, she was in much greater spirits. Soon she forgot what had happened with her coats and was at peace.

Eugene whispered in her ear. "Rapunzel..."

"What?" she whispered back. Eugene whispered another thing while Rapunzel gasped.

It was a good thing that Pascal was fast asleep.

* * *

**Day 2**

Rapunzel's heart ached as she and Eugene observed what was happening.

Overnight, it seemed that the weather had indeed taken a turn for the worse. The whole town was practically covered in sheets of ice. The supplies they handed out it seemed only temporarily alleviated the people and other dignitaries; people were arguing over fires and logs of wood as thefts between people were more commonplace. By then, the castle doors were open to everybody as the hot soup and glogg was ready.

"After seeing all of this" Eugene commented "I sure could use a bottle or two of glogg,"

Rapunzel frowned. "Eugene" she said in joking annoyance "You know that glogg is for the heat right now, not for the pleasure."

"Yeah, yeah…" smiled Eugene. Rapunzel laughed. Pascal, now perched on Rapunzel's single layer coat on her shoulder, watched the two. Pascal was happy to find the clothes Rapunzel made and he wore it with gusto, happy to be no longer restricted by heavy sheets. Maximus was pawing on the ground and looking for snow to consume.

Nearby, Rapunzel saw Prince Hans giving directions to nearby castle staff, including Gerda. He looked worried as he looked after the people. _Hmm…_ thought Rapunzel. _Maybe he has turned over a new leaf and is actually decent now._

An all too familiar annoying voice broke her reverie. "-sorceress to destroy us all?!"

Hans looked squarely at the Duke. "Do not question the princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason."

"Treason?!" squawked the Duke. Rapunzel and Eugene gave a small chuckle when, suddenly, they heard the sound of a horse. Rapunzel and Eugene saw one burst through the kingdom gates in a panic.

"But that looks like…" said Eugene. Rapunzel looked at him curiously and Eugene gave her a look.

"No…" Rapunzel gasped.

"Princess Anna is in trouble!" called Hans. "I need volunteers to go with me and find her!"

As they saw different people volunteer, Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged looks.

"I'll go with them" said Eugene. Rapunzel was surprised.

"Wait, no! I'm going with you."

"Rapunzel, I know you want to, but-"

"Princess Rapunzel" said Hans.

The couple looked at him. "Princess, you have helped immensely yesterday during the relief effort" said Hans. While I am away, I humbly request that you be the one to look after Arendelle"

Rapunzel and Eugene stared.

"I-what? This is a joke, right?" asked Rapunzel, trying to laugh.

Hans did not laugh. "No. This is serious." Rapunzel shut her mouth with a small "Oh…" while Eugene gave her a smile and a one-armed embrace.

Hans looked squarely at her. "Your highness, you have impressed me with your perseverance and dedication to helping others, and have taught me a few things." Rapunzel looked at Hans; he did not have a shifty look about him; this was genuine.

_Maybe he is not so bad after all…_

Hans looked to the gathered crowed. "Princess Rapunzel of Corona will look after you all while I lead the search for Princess Anna!" he called to them "She is a natural-born leader and she vows that no harm will come to you while I am away."

"Eugene," said Rapunzel. He turned around and Rapunzel gave him a quick but loving kiss. They broke apart as Rapunzel said "Be careful, and take Maximus with you". Eugene smiled while Maximus saluted and forced Eugene onto the saddle.

* * *

The Duke watched all of this from a distance, grumbling dreadfully. _Young people these days!_, he thought. _They are all mad!_

He watched his two men depart. He depended on them to put an end to Queen Elsa to end this winter, and he gave them extra instructions to watch an eye on the prince from Corona. Whatever name he went by now, he was still Flynn Rider, the man who robbed his kingdom and publicly embarrassed him.

* * *

"_You see that man there?" he told them. "That is Flynn Rider." The two nodded in recognition._

"_At the best chance you get, reveal his true identity to everyone" sneered the Duke "and render him unconscious. Capture him alive and leave him with me. He will get his just desserts back home."_

_The two said nothing but saluted as they departed with Prince Hans' party, Flynn Rider following from behind._

* * *

The Duke watched Rapunzel leading the rest of the townsfolk into the castle.

_As for this witch,_ thought the Duke. _I will take care of her myself._

* * *

**Author's Note: Anything mysterious that has happened in this chapter…I'll leave that up to your interpretation.**

******__****Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**

******UPDATE (1/5/13): Rewrote a few small details and made grammatical corrections. **


	7. Chapter 6: Gothel's Gift

**Author's Note: After looking at the screenplay, it seems that the events of Frozen, starting from the coronation up until the end of the movie, takes place over a matter of four-five days. This could give enough ample time for more original stories once we reach post-movie to the end of the one month in Arendelle. And just to clarify, post-movie is when the story will really delve into interactions with the two casts.**

**Superfan44: I'm surprised that no one caught that one line "Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched." That explains how the Duke was able to find out about the secrets of the Tangled couple.**

**61394: Obviously yeah, but the Duke doesn't know that, doesn't he? I'm playing with the idea that the Duke might be more than a little nutty in this story after all the stuff he witnessed.**

**Bright Eyes Illusionist: I will say right now that, yes, it does have something to do with her powers coming back. But what exactly that will entail will be delved into at a later time.**

**Chaos Infinity-X: 1: Yes, see above. 2: For all intents and purposes, yes. She's acting queen and her first experience in ruling will certainly be a trial by fire, or ice. 3: Lol, that's a funny idea. I may use it somewhere. Thanks. 4: A later story angle will be when the Frozen cast goes to Corona, and we'll certainly some oddness to be witnessed there, such as what you mentioned. 5: Neat idea. Let's just say that once this is over, the king of Corona will get much more than he expected.**

**MysteryGirl7Freak (Chapter 2 & 3): Indeed, the first Doctor Who related thing I watched was Day of the Doctor. I didn't get a lot of stuff but it was cool. Prior to that I had a small knowledge of Doctor Who, so I naturally read and looked at anything I saw. Now I have a good idea of how the show works. While I have watched snippets of classic and revival shows, the one I fully intend to start my official viewing experience is when Peter Capaldi starts his run. So I'm looking forward to Time of the Doctor, that's for sure.**

**Rapunzel Sunny: Interesting ideas; if you want to write them you can go ahead. But that's not how this story will go.**

**Velvetpru'd: Nope, it'll alternate between Rapunzel's and Eugene's POV.**

**Eric the Looney: Yeah it so obviously is suspension of disbelief, but a combination of all the other options could be viable too. We'll see that in play in this chapter. Olaf interacting with Pascal is certainly a possibility. The Duke's heart may be in the right place in thinking that to end the source is to end the winter, but what he plans to do with the acting queen is not going to help matters. Yeah, I've borne witness to countless stories where misunderstandings and temper-snaps lead to unnecessary and dramas that last longer than they should, so that's why I decided to just have their argument be there only. It may seem a little unrealistic and too happy, but I really didn't want to make it go on for too long since there were more pressing issues at hand. Yes, her power is slowly returning, but the exact story behind that won't happen until later. For the Duke's discovery, he was the one who was watching them when the couple was having their heartfelt talk and admittance to their troubles. The Duke's very well aware of Flynn Rider so his approach to get rid of him is straighter to the point, but he obviously doesn't know much about Rapunzel so what exactly will happen there? **

**As for what Eugene whispered in Rapunzel's ear that made her gasp…well, pay attention to the line "It's a good thing that Pascal was asleep." Think about what that may possibly mean…**

**Indeed, the couple has better odds with them now. I'll say that the Duke's plans may or may not go the way he wants them to. He's the Duke; this nutter is going to have misery thrust upon him. Thanks for the all the reviews. They've been most helpful.**

**TegsTsinelas: Kristoff's reasoning for his grudge against Eugene will be delved into later, but just remember that Kristoff is really an honest arrow and that he's vehemently against criminals or crooks of any kind. As an earlier chapter indicated, Rapunzel has a lot of upper body strength from all her hair-raising activities.**

**Rainlily216: Thanks a bunch! Glogg, which is mentioned in the movie and not just in this fic, is basically the Nordic term for "mulled wine". It is served primarily during cold seasons and can be alcoholic and non-alcoholic.**

**Amber: I'm making so that the Duke, after witnessing Elsa, is pretty much against magic in general, be they good or bad. Why does he hate it? Who knows. The Duke is more than a little insane. As for how he found out, he overheard Rapunzel's and Eugene's heart-to-heart while they were still in the castle courtyard.**

**Wings of Sanguine: Don't worry, Kristoff will have loads more to do once the fic reaches post movie and the casts have a chance to interact with each other. Kristoff is, after all, currently helping a princess who doesn't know if she's elated or gassy.**

**Frozen Dragon: Every review matters to me, it helps in improvement to bring out the best. Sure it's a fanfic, but I want to go about this like I go with other things in my life: My best foot forward. Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: The movie that should've won Academy Award for best original song and the movie that NEEDS to win Academy Awards after Wreck-It Ralph was cheated by Brave are both owned by Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gothel's Gift**

**The Arendelle Woods**

Eugene and Maximus rode with the "rescue" team led by Prince Hans, prepared for anything. The weather was still biting cold but it at least was not snowing. Thus the small party was able to cover ground very quickly, galloping as fast as Maximus and the steeds dutifully could.

Eugene observed his fellow riders. In the lead was Prince Hans on his horse, which he heard was called Sitron. Also among them were some of the castle guards, volunteers from the citizenry of Arendelle, and men from the visiting dignitaries' entourages. There were also the two large men that shadowed the Duke of Weaselton, looking very odd having no short, old man in-between them. They looked like a menacing duo, with their red attire, set facial expressions, and crossbows at the ready in one hand. Eugene could not help but be reminded of the Stabbington Brothers; one of them also looked strangely similar to the ex-Captain of the Guard back in Corona. Relative, perhaps?

Seeing the thugs' weapons made Eugene worry. Judging by the direction they were heading through the forest, they were heading to North Mountain, where Queen Elsa's ice castle was. He didn't want to admit it, but there was that possibility that Princess Anna may have been captured or harmed by Elsa. It was understandable that Hans didn't want to take any chances. Eugene gripped the harness of Maximus; the pair was unfortunately without weapons, and Eugene grumbled at this. He hoped to be able to attain one soon, he felt uncomfortable going into an unknown situation without one.

Maximus, on his part, neighed. Almost as if he agreed with Eugene.

No words were said between the riders as they trekked across the frozen landscape, leaving Arendelle behind them.

* * *

**Arendelle Castle, conference room**

"Excuse me? Your majesty?"

Rapunzel's mind was elsewhere, worrying about Eugene. Her arms were crossed and she had a worried on her face.

"Prin-I mean, Queen Rapunzel?"

The change in honorific broke her out of her reverie. Rapunzel looked up and saw Kai and Gerda watching her.

"Oh, hi" said a flustered Rapunzel. "Kai, Gerda what's going on?"

"The citizens are all gathered in the great hall and are starting to get impatient with what is going on" said Kai.

"If I may, your majesty" butt in Gerda "Perhaps you should go to the great hall and talk with the citizens and update them with the current happenings?"

"Oh, yes, sure…" said Rapunzel hesitantly. She tugged at her single coat with slight nervousness as she pat Pascal on the head, the chameleon perched on her shoulders. As the three departed and walked towards the great hall, Kai looked at Rapunzel with concern. "Your majesty, are you alright? You don't need to see the citizens yourself; you can just give us orders and be left to your own business."

Rapunzel shook her head. Prince Hans left Arendelle, the kingdom in calamity, in her hands. Hans trusted _her_ to take care of the kingdom. _Promised_ her to make sure no harm will come to them. To not give an ounce of compassion just because of her own troubles would go against everything she stood for.

She wished Eugene was here, but he has his duty. And she has hers.

"No" said Rapunzel to the two servants. Kai waited for another response and got none. Rapunzel continued walking, more confident in her poise. Kai looked hopelessly at Gerda, who only smiled in approval.

Upon arriving in the Great Hall, Rapunzel observed her surroundings. It was still midday and more people were filing in. The people were shivering like mad as the weather seemingly continued to get worse. Others were still arguing about who owned which supplies and warm clothing. Still more were huddled in groups, talking amongst themselves and lost in their own world. Individual families huddled together, ignoring their surroundings and keeping their supplies and food to themselves. Coming out of other hallways were dignitaries, including the Duke of Weaselton.

Kai and Gerda stood at either side of her while Rapunzel drew on all of her courage.

"Citizens of Arendelle and dignitaries alike!" she called. Most in the hall immediately turned their heads around, but she noticed that the farther back the crowd was, the less amount of people that were even giving her mind. Her heart sank. It was hard enough ushering the first few townspeople into the castle after Hans and Eugene left, and it was only thanks to the remaining castle guards that any progress in bringing the people inside castle even happened. None of the dignitaries listened either except the Duke of Weaselton.

"I am sure you are all aware by now," she plowed on, "That Prince Hans and other brave men have gone to search for Princess Anna, whose horse has returned without her." She paused and looked directly at few people that were paying attention. "While Prince Hans is away, I, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, will be Acting Queen, and I promise from the bottom of my heart, I will make sure every man, woman and child in Arendelle shall be taken care of from this winter!"

She finished her diatribe, emboldened, as she raised a fist in the air. In response, only a few people murmured their agreements and talked with each other while there was one or two scattered applauses. Her hand weakly sank bank to her side.

"Well…" she said feebly. "Thank you all for listening." She turned to Kai and Gerda and asked them, as the heads of household, to direct the staff and guards to bring the townsfolk and dignitaries to the ball room and dining room where soup and glogg await. Kai and Gerda obliged and left, but not before the latter turned back to Rapunzel.

"Don't lose heart," smiled Gerda, as she left. Rapunzel nodded in return.

* * *

**The Arendelle Woods**

After riding for three straight hours, the company dismounted and rested. Eugene and the rest of the riders were in a circle while Hans pulled out a map given by the castle to help in their search. The map showed that North Mountain was normally surrounded by rivers and strong currents that made them impossible to cross. Eugene guessed under normal circumstances that it would take at least four days for travelers on foot and horseback to reach North Mountain. However…

"The rivers and currents are completely frozen" said Hans as he pointed to them on the map. "If we cross them with care, we effectively cut travel time in half." He pointed to North Mountain, and Eugene saw that, despite the cloud cover, portions of Elsa's ice castle were visible. "With any luck," continued Hans "We will reach that castle in two days, possibly even tomorrow if we continue riding." He pointed to another spot. "There is said to be a trading post and some lodgings here. No matter what time we reach there, we stop our trek and rest and resupply for the following day. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and agreed while Eugene likewise did the same. The Duke's two men simply readied their crossbows. Hans folded the map and put it in his coat. "Gentlemen" he said with a sad expression on his face, "Up in that fortress of ice is Queen Elsa. I do not know if Princess Anna is in there too, but remember. Our goal is to find Princess Anna, not confront Queen Elsa. Under no circumstances is Queen Elsa to come to harm. Once we find Princess Anna, we will discuss what is to happen with the Queen. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good," said Hans as he walked back to Sitron. "Then let's not waste anymore time".

As they rode towards their destination, Eugene and Maximus showed concern on their faces. _No harm is to come to the queen…_thought Eugene_. Why do I have a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well?_ Eugene also took notice of the Duke's two men, who have remained aloof throughout the journey. Eugene made a mental note to keep an eye on them.

* * *

**Arendelle Castle, great hall**

Rapunzel and Pascal observed the staff directing people to where the kitchen chefs were giving out bowls of soup and mugs of glogg. Two tables were set on either side to serve, though one was set specifically for those who wanted alcoholic glogg. That table, Rapunzel noted, seemed to have the most people, and the guards were shooing minors away who were trying to sneak some. And just like Eugene earlier, Rapunzel was tempted to have some herself.

"Well, Pascal" said Rapunzel. "I guess these people are doing fine without me." Pascal chirped, to which Rapunzel replied "You know I tried, I really did. But they are scared. Scared of the winter, their queen, what happened to their princess, another person becoming their temporary monarch, and now another person becoming their temporary monarch."

Pascal chirped again, and Rapunzel continued on. "I know you believe in me Pascal. Eugene and Maximus do too, but let's face it. We're just four foreigners in another kingdom. Who are we to judge what kind of person these people need?"

"I don't know" said a voice. "But I know that these people need someone. Now more than ever"

Rapunzel's attention was drawn to the Duke, who stealthily appeared at her side. Rapunzel looked at him suspiciously.

"Now I may be an old man, but I know a person who is born to be a natural leader." The Duke pointed directly at her as he said "And that person right now is you."

Rapunzel raised her eyebrows at how the Duke was suddenly acting very friendly and cordial towards her when just yesterday he had taken extreme offense at the prospect of being punched in the mouth. The Duke looked squarely at her and bowed, leading his toupee to sag off from his head. Rapunzel resisted the urge to laugh.

"Princess-no, Queen. Queen Rapunzel" said the Duke. "I would like to once again extend my most sincere apologies for my behavior towards you these past few days." Rapunzel and Pascal looked at each other with incredulity.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "You expect me to accept your apologies after your rotten behavior since Queen Elsa's coronation?" She knew she was being blunt but she didn't care. "You are the reason she fled in the first place and wanted to have her killed. You outright said she was a monster and was willing to continue bad-mouthing her if I wasn't there. And you want my apologies?!" she nearly snapped at him.

The Duke looked hurt but he stood straighter up. "I can understand that you may not think well of me. Well, I just wanted to let you know" he said as he departed from the great hall. Rapunzel looked at his back, still flushed with anger and panting. She turned her back on the crowd as she calmed down. She had never snapped like that before in her life. Never to Mother Gothel, certainly never to her parents.

_But almost at Eugene…No! This isn't who I am! I can't get angry at a time like this! I am Rapunzel, princess of Corona and temporary queen of Arendelle! I found my real home again and I found true love! I can't lose control now just because of some crazy old man!_

Then Rapunzel almost seemed…calm. As if her inner troubles melted away. She smiled at a confused and concerned Pascal and turned back towards the crowd. Though there was still glogg, there wasn't that much soup left with more and more people consuming it and coming back for more.

"Your majesty" said a haggard Gerda as she and Kai came up to her. "We have almost run out of soup, and the chefs are busy trying to make more, but we are almost out of ingredients."

Rapunzel pondered. "Do you have hazelnuts in stock down in the kitchens?"

"Hazelnuts?" repeated a confused Kai. "Yes, we do actually have a ton of hazelnuts. They are not all too common in Arendelle and we have been saving them trying to make them into a dish, but no luck."

Rapunzel looked at Pascal again. "Well, Pascal" she said. Are you ready?"

Pascal simply chirped in response, and Rapunzel gave a small whoop as she ran towards the kitchens. Kai and Gerda looked at each other at a loss before running after Rapunzel to direct her to the kitchens and not the dungeons.

It took her at least an hour, but she returned with multiple pots of hazelnut soup. Rapunzel directed the chefs on the recipe that Mother Gothel made for her a seeming long time ago, and decided to take part in the cooking process herself, Pascal at the ready with ingredients. The chefs were a little taken aback, but one taste of her soup convinced them otherwise and they prepared it with gusto. The citizens and the dignitaries stared with amazement as Rapunzel herself carried a pot into the great hall. From there, she directed Kai and Gerda to ask the citizens to line up in three separate lines to get their share. Caught up on the moment, Rapunzel helped in the serving of the soup, smiling at each person as she filled each bowl or container each person brought with them. A separate pot was given to the dignitaries, and they loved it. Everyone loved it, and after a few bowls, everyone was satisfied. There was even enough for the guards, chefs and castle staff, and they had never tasted anything like it.

By afternoon's end and the evening came in, Rapunzel surveyed the satisfied citizens and dignitaries in the great hall, much more calm and happy. Rapunzel twirled a frying pan she picked up from the kitchen for old time's sake as she gave Pascal a high five.

* * *

**The Arendelle foothills**

By nightfall and the closer they got to North Mountain, the weather seemed to get worse and visibility was low. As result, Eugene and the rest of the riders were forced to ride slow and in single file as to see each other. Soon enough they could see smoke coming out of a small cabin, and Eugene concluded that must be the trading post they are to stay at until tomorrow.

Hans led the party to the cabin, and they tied their horses to one of the posts. When Eugene dismounted from Maximus, the horse made an attempt to follow everyone inside.

"No Maximus" said Eugene. "Stay out here." Maximus neighed in protest and pushed Eugene aside with his hoof, but Eugene continued to hold down Maximus and made an attempt to tie him to a post. Hans and the other men looked at the two, and some of them started laughing.

"Prince Eugene" said Hans with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to check up on our lodgings, so you can be free to join us when you are done playing with your…pet." As Hans stepped into the cabin, the men, including the Duke's, continued to guffaw as they followed him. Eventually Eugene just gave up.

"Fine!" he said as he threw the rope down. "Just don't do anything stupid, OK?" Maximus looked at him with anger. Eugene went back to him "Hey don't take it personal, buddy" he said as he patted his mane. "It's a stressful time for both of us. Just bear with it." Maximus responded with an almost grudging neigh. "Great. We'll be back in a few."

As Eugene, walked towards the cabin was wondering how Rapunzel was doing and hoping nothing bad has happened to her. He was happy for her when she was nothing short of promoted to temporary queen, but it was still her first time, and so soon after she just became a princess. He also thought of Maximus and felt sorry for treating him as such. The two just barely became companions after their adventure two weeks ago and he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship just because Eugene was stressed out. He would make it up to him later.

Eugene got to the cabin and saw a sign: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post-

"Ooh" said Eugene eagerly. "And sauna."

Eugene walked in and saw a rather small and dingy shop that was packed. So even if Maximus wanted to come in, he couldn't fit anyway. Eugene wondered his way through and looked at the shelves. There weren't a whole lot of supplies left since most of the other riders nearly emptied out the place. Eugene looked desperately for a weapon of some kind, but he had no luck, then he wandered up to the counter.

"Hoo hoo!" said the man at the counter. Eugene looked at him. Who he guessed was Oaken seemed to be a large, blonde haired man with eyes that made him look rather boyish. He was twiddling his hands together and giving everybody a creepy smile, particularly towards Eugene.

"Big Summer Blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and" he pointed at each of the items that were hanging above him and pulled out- "a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Yeeeeeeah" said a wide-eyed Eugene. "You wouldn't happen to have anything else left in stock, would you?" He pointed his thumb back towards Hans and all the others. "These guys look like they took everything."

"Yah they did" said Oaken. "Not much else left aside from the stock in our…Big Summer Blowout!" he gleefully added in. Eugene stared again. _Corona or Arendelle, why am I always destined to encounter weirdoes?_

"We also have these" said Oaken as he pulled out a few more items: A single apple, a knife, and a frying pan. Eugene stared at them. It wasn't much, but it would at least solve some of his problems right now.

"Great, said Eugene, I'll take all of those."

"Yah, sure" said a crestfallen Oaken, his eyes looking oddly adorable like a puppy. "That will be 50."

"50?" said Eugene in surprise. He took out his money and saw that a lot of his money was Coronian currency. He was planning to exchange them for Arendellian money when his honeymoon started, but of course that didn't come to pass. "Well…" he said as he laid out the Coronian coins.

"Ooooh!" said Oaken in delight, as he pulled out a small book with numbers. "It says here that those coins are worth a ton in Arendelle! He smiled again as he gave the items to Eugene. "Well my dear fellow, just give me around two of those, and my family will be rich!" "Hoo hoo!" he called out to a room that Eugene didn't notice until now. "Hi family! We're going to be rich!"

"Hoo hoo!" called out the family. Eugene noticed they were naked and surrounded by steam.

"That's your sauna, then?" said Eugene as he and Oaken exchanged the items.

"Yah" said the large man. "I tried to throw a deal with the Big Summer Blowout!" he called again, "but nobody seems to want to take it. Not even that very rude ice deliverer."

Eugene nearly dropped the items as he gulped. "Did you say ice deliverer?"

Oaken nodded. "He came in here a few days ago trying to buy stuff, said he was coming from North Mountain." Oaken glowered and looked oddly menacing with his childlike eyes as he continued "The cheapskate was thrown out because he did not have cash. Lucky that young girl was there."

Eugene looked at him again. "Young girl?" He was starting to put it together. _Surely she must have passed by here to get up to the castle. Then that could mean-_

"Did that young girl happen to, I don't know, be around 18 years of age, wear a green dress and have like blond-ish hair with a single silver streak?"

"Yah, she bought out the winter department and bought supplies for that rude man. They were staying in our stable before the two of them went off. She said she was a princess and that she was looking for a queen, but I don't believe them" laughed Oaken "Why would a queen and princess be wondering around in this storm?"

"Ha ha" laughed Eugene weakly. "Yeah, that's completely crazy." Eugene was in a good mood by managing to get at least something that he decided.

"And, I will buy your, uh, Big Summer Blowout items."

Oaken stared at Eugene. He stood up, and Eugene nearly cowered. _He's huge!_

Oaken grabbed Eugene and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Ooooh! Thank you my good man!" The show of affection drew the attention of everybody in the cabin. Even Oaken's naked family poked their heads out of the sauna as steam poured in. He let go of Eugene as he said "To show my affection, I will let you and another stay in my family's lodgings for the night!"

Eugene looked haggard from the hug but was grateful all the same. "Ha ha, thanks," he said. He looked at Hans and the other men in the cabin. He smiled as he said "Let me get my friend."

* * *

**Arendelle Castle, great hall**

"Thank you your majesty for everything!"

"You're the best, Queen Rapunzel!"

"I'm tempted to stay just to eat more!"

One by one, people were shuffling out of the great hall. Rapunzel was standing at the side as she greeted each of the citizens and families farewells for the night. It was nearly three hours until midnight and she was exhausted. Pascal practically looked like he could droop to sleep at any minute. The dignitaries too were retiring as they personally thanked and shook hands with Rapunzel for her hands-on approach and winnings the people's hearts, mentioning that they should pay a visit to Corona some day.

Rapunzel smiled, elated. She had done it. She had survived her first day as queen and managed to alleviate them from their troubles. What may come tomorrow, she didn't know, but she would cross that bridge when she got there.

"Mama! Papa! Look! It's the Princess that Jacob and I met yesterday!"

"Hush Charlotte, she's a queen now, and it's not polite to point."

Rapunzel saw the little girl and little boy that she had helped yesterday approach her, along with an older couple that had to be their mother and father. Rapunzel walked up to them, frying pan still in her arm, and extended her hand.

"Thank you, your majesty, for everything you have done" said the father. Rapunzel saw that he was wearing the coat that she gave them yesterday. "Charlotte and Jacob here," he said as he pulled the little girl and boy into his arms, "told us what you did yesterday."

"And we just wanted to see you personally to extend our thanks," said the mother, tears forming in her eyes. Rapunzel was tempted not to cry herself.

"Aw" said Rapunzel as she went over to the kids and hugged them tightly. "I'm just doing my duty, maam."

Charlotte looked at Rapunzel expectantly. "Are you going to be our queen forever?"

Rapunzel chortled "No, sorry. I'm only queen for as long as Prince Hans, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa are away. When they come back I'm back to being a princess again."

Charlotte groaned while Jacob asked her "Where exactly do you come from, Queen Rapunzel?"

"Jacob," said the mother. "The Queen needs to rest now, she must be tired from today."

Rapunzel smiled "Don't worry, I've still got energy. In fact," she said as she took the children's hands. "I may be energized enough to bring all of you back to your house." She saw Pascal fall asleep as she let him down on the ground.

"Alright Pascal, you looked tired. Head back to the room and go to sleep, you deserve it." Pascal chirped happily as he scuttled away.

Charlotte squealed in delight, Jacob smiling while the parents looked worried. "Your majesty, please, don't take valuable time off just for some villagers like us," protested the father. But Rapunzel would have none of it.

"Don't worry about me" she scoffed. "I promise to bring you back home safe and sound" she looked over to Kai and Gerda. "I'm going to take this family back home. Do you mind if you can direct the cleanup? Then you can retire for the night." Kai and Gerda bowed as Rapunzel escorted the family out of the castle and into the night.

* * *

**The Arendelle foothills, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna**

"Told you I would make it up somehow" Eugene called out. Maximus neighed in agreement and gratitude as Eugene tossed the apple at Maximus, who skillfully caught it in his mouth.

Eugene laid back on his bed and observed his surroundings. The room provided by Oaken and his family was comfortable enough. They also did not worry about Maximus staying; if anything they welcomed it. The free sauna also managed to put his mind at ease, long enough at least to reflect on everything that has happened these past few days and think what'll happen tomorrow.

Judging from what Oaken said, Anna and that ice deliverer must have crossed paths here. The two of them headed up to North Mountain, and they haven't been seen since. Eugene wondered if the two managed to reach Elsa at her ice castle or if the two went their separate ways. Either way, the last thing Eugene wanted was to encounter the ice deliverer. He was too preoccupied by the task at hand to worry about the possibility of being discovered as Flynn Rider.

Deciding that it was not worth losing sleep over, he turned off the lights. Maximus neighed and Eugene bade him good night too. Eugene stared at his wedding ring, kissed it and said "Good night, Rapunzel," before he fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the cabin stable, the rest of the riders had fallen asleep too. All except…

"Now's our chance to nab Rider" said one of the Duke's men.

"Not yet," said the other. "Our first order of business is to put that witch queen on ice."

"That was a terrible pun"

"Shut up. Anyway, once the queen is taken care of and we head back down the mountain, we sneak in some of our valuables into Rider's and frame him. If Hans or anyone else tries to press charges, we say that the Duke ordered us to take care of him."

"Sounds like a plan then."

The two men checked their crossbones again and drifted off to sleep, hands on the triggers.

* * *

**Arendelle, village**

_Oh sweet, sweet bed. I am coming._

Rapunzel left the house of Charlotte's and Jacob's family, more tired than ever. It wasn't enough that Charlotte was excited to be escorted back home, but the little girl wanted to talk to her about pretty much everything too; where Rapunzel came from, what Corona was like, her favorite color, Pascal, and Eugene. The parents again were embarrassed, but Rapunzel took it in stride and answered all her questions. Only when Charlotte was insistent that Rapunzel slept over did the parents draw the line and bade Rapunzel good night as she departed.

Twirling her frying pan, she skipped back towards the castle, happier than she had been in days. _All in all, not bad for a first day on the job. Wait until Eugene finds out!_ She stared down at her wedding ring; she and Eugene were thinking on having lockets made eventually, but for now she had the wedding ring. _Goodnight, Eugene_ she thought as she kissed the ring, running back towards the castle with the wind and ice starting to pick up.

If she wasn't so elated, she probably would have noticed that, in this extreme weather, she was still only wearing one coat.

She finally reached the gates and was about to go inside when she was met by the Duke of Weaselton. "Oh, Queen Rapuznel! I did not know you were still up and about!"

She stared (down) at the Duke again. She thought for a bit and realized that the Duke did actually help one way or another.

"Well, a Queen's duty never rests. It's my job to look after these people," she said firmly.

"Indeed it is" continued the Duke with the look of utmost sincerity. "I am sure your mother and father would be proud and that when you ascend to the throne in Corona, your reign will be long and prosperous."

Rapunzel nodded in agreement and made a decision. "Listen, sir Duke. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what reason?"

"For your show of apology earlier this afternoon. I may have gotten angry at you, but it was just the outlet I needed," she explained to the confused older man. "It really put everything in perspective and what I needed to do."

"Spoken like a true leader, princess and future queen," approved the Duke. "I believe a toast is in order. I actually was going to have these two for myself, old age you know, but…"

The Duke whipped out two steaming mugs of glogg. Rapunzel was eager to try some now that she had some time, and she took the mug.

"To Queen Rapunzel and your successes in life!" said the Duke over-dramatically. Rapunzel snorted as the two drank. She felt a small tingle in her throat. The glogg was delicious.

"Yum," said Rapunzel. "It sure goes well with the hazelnut soup," she said as she handed the mug back to the Duke.

"Yes, that soup" said the Duke. "Interesting dish. Is it a Coronian specialty?"

"Not exactly. My, uh, mother, used to cook it for me when I was young and I just sort of picked up on it. I've been meaning to make it a Coronian specialty when I get back, actually."

She looked at the Duke, who appeared to look a little sad. "Is that so? Hmm, well, too bad you won't be going back."

Rapunzel looked at him in confusion, then-

She started to sway and lose her balance. She thought for a brief moment the Glogg must be stronger than she thought-_No….!_

"No…!" she exclaimed. She was starting to lose focus, but saw the Duke slip a small vial out of his coat.

The Duke chuckled. "You may be a queen, Prince Hans may think you are a trustworthy leader, but…" he grinned "You are still just a gullible child. And also a witch with magical powers."

She was too groggy and out of focus to register that the Duke knew she had magic. She tried to retort back but-

_Ooooooh…head…heavy…so…stupid…help…somebody…_

The tiny part of her mind that was still clinging on for dear life thought of an idea. She immediately collapsed to the ground.

"Well, well…" said the Duke. "That was quick." He made an attempt to grab Rapunzel, then quick as a flash, she woke up and used her last ounce of strength and consciousness to hit the Duke over the head with her frying pan as hard as she could. The Duke fell, seemingly knocked out cold.

She didn't know if she succeeded or not; she fell back on the ground, staring at the sky. Everything started to fade. She fought, but she couldn't fight any longer. Her eyes were heavy and she lost all muscle control.

_Weasel…Duke!...must…Pascal…magic…Eugene…Eugene…_

_Eu-_

…

* * *

The Duke woke up, cursing his rotten luck. He was only knocked out for a few minutes, but he was at such an odd angle when he was struck and knocked out that his neck was massively inflamed and sore. He stared at Rapunzel's inert body and was sorely tempted to kick it, but thought otherwise. His luck could run out at any moment and guards or other castle staff would catch him. And the sleeping agent he had on him (Just in case) only lasted for so long.

_No matter. "So long" is all that is needed._

The Duke took off Rapunzel's coat, leaving her bare in her light dress, and grabbed the frying pan and empty mugs. He would dispose of them later. Making sure that the coast was clear, the Duke dragged the unconscious Rapunzel by her arms out of the castle gates and into the storm.

If it weren't for the howling weather, everyone would have heard the clock strike midnight as the day ended.

* * *

**Author's Note: dun. Dun DUN.**

**__****Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**

******UPDATE (1/5/14): Rewrote a few small details and made grammatical corrections.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Return of the Queens

**Author's Note: Well, here we are. The final day in the movie and the climax. What will our intrepid Tangled couple be up to while this is happening? Let's see…**

**And once again, a most heartfelt thanks to all readers, reviewers and followers for reading the story up to this point. Melodramatic post aside, yes, this is the final part where the events of the movie will play out. Which means come next chapter, I can finally take the most of the major events of the movie and Let it Go, Let it Go…from this story. At the suggestion of saving space and to keep the surprises, I'll only respond to the questions that still aren't clear or can have quick answers.**

**Eric the Looney: I suppose I didn't make it clear, but I'll say it outright then. Rapunzel and Eugene…were having, ahem, "fun" times while Pascal was sleeping. Not to the fullest extent that's expected in an M+ rated fanfic, but they are on their honeymoon after all. Out of place? Yeah, but they were caught up in the happy mood after their successes.**

**Amber: Glogg is a Nordic/Icelandic hot beverage that is typically consumed during cold seasons. It could be alcoholic or non-alcoholic, which explains why Rapunzel briefly thought the Glogg she ingested was some strong stuff, unaware that she also ingested the sleeping agent.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters and places that are mentioned or owned in this fic from Tangled and Frozen are owned by Disney. I suppose though that Charlotte, Jacob and their parents are owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Return of the Queens**

**North Mountain, peak**

Eugene thought he had seen it all.

He had seen many places, from Weaselton to Corona. He had seen a wide variety of people and personalities; singing thugs, a witch, a crazy horse, a girl with that long hair that would become the love of his life, eternal winter…

But _this_ was something else.

Hours before daybreak, the rescue team led by Prince Hans left the trading post, Oaken jovially thanking everyone for staying (and giving Eugene another rib-cracking hug). At the crack of dawn, the party approached the awe-inspiring ice castle. Seeing it up close, Eugene wondered again what kind of power Elsa must have if she can create something like this. A stairway and a big mound of snow led to the castle doors, and above them were spires, pillars and towers that gleamed brightly in the day. There was also another set of doors and a balcony where one could catch a glimpse of the wide and expansive view.

Eugene whistled, and told Maximus "It just makes you want to cry, doesn't it?" Maximus neighed, but gave him a questionable look. Eugene laughed. The two were at the rear and thus they could only barely hear Prince Hans.

"We are here to find Princess Anna," he said. "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen. Do you understand?" Eugene pulled out the knife. It was a rather small one, one that a thief may carry. Eugene grumbled at the irony. Maximus in the meantime held the frying pan in his mouth.

As the party approached the castle, they felt a small rumble and heard a growling noise. Eugene's mouth dropped open and Maximus dropped the frying pan as they witnessed the big snow mound move. Only, it wasn't a snow mound; it seemed to get bigger until it formed stubby legs and long arms. Icicle spikes grew out of it, forming spindly fingers and joints. The transformation was complete when the snow mound formed a soulless face with icicle teeth.

And just when Eugene was done comprehending the monster in front of him, the being talked.

"GO AWAY!" yelled the monster as it sent its fist towards Hans. He barely dodged as more men charged towards it and were swatted away like nothing. Eugene got off Maximus as the horse picked up the frying pan again. For all of its effectiveness back home, they couldn't see how it and the knife could do anything against the monster. Eugene considered his options; the limited space meant that it would be difficult to get past it without defeating it first, but if he was lucky, he could run straight into the castle…

Maximus neighed in alarm and Eugene looked up. He saw the Duke's two men manage to run past the monster and straight into the castle. Eugene had a bad feeling about they were about to do. He called out to Hans, who was currently battling the monster. The call distracted Hans and caused him to look back, but it was only long enough for him to see where Eugene was pointing. Emboldened by the flight of the Duke's men, Hans grabbed his sword, dodged a few swings from the monster, and sliced its leg. Hans, Eugene and everyone else ran towards the stairs, but the monster managed to take a swipe at Hans and the stairs before going over the cliff and to its doom.

Eugene's heart stopped as he saw Hans nearly fall over, but he was saved by the hang precariously off the steps. The others helped him back up while Eugene followed from behind. Maximus made an attempt to get up the stairs but he wildly, almost comically, slipped and fell down. Eugene tried to help him up but Maximus neighed angrily and gestured towards the castle. Eugene understood, and he grabbed the knife and frying pan and ran up the stairs.

He barely had time to register the beautiful sculpture and architecture of the ice castle, for he heard a big commotion upstairs. He ran up another flight of stairs as he heard Hans yell out "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Eugene reached the top of the stairs just as he distinctly heard the sound of a crossbow being fired and hitting something.

Eugene entered the room in time to see a gigantic ice chandelier fall to the ground, as he covered himself from any other falling debris. When he felt the coast was clear, he stood up and observed what just happened. One of the duke's men was knocked unconscious, presumably by shards from the ice chandelier, while the other looked shaken as he was walking in from the balcony. Also on the ground unconscious was a woman. Eugene looked around the wrecked room, wondering where Queen Elsa was, when he realized that the woman on the ground _is _Elsa. Eugene recalled her at the coronation to be wearing a blue and black dress with a cape, blue gloves and her crown, with her hair done up in a bun. Now however she looked completely different. Her hair was loose with a braid hanging by the side of her head, with her crown and gloves missing. She was also in a sparkling blue, off-the-shoulder dress with a long flowing cape.

He ran inside and went to her, hoping she wasn't dead. Hans observed Eugene turning her on her back and feeling her pulse; _she's still alive._ He announced it to the room; some looked relived, others were looking angry and worried; Hans was expressionless, but then it quickly turned to anger as he walked to conscious man of the Duke and grabbed him by his collar.

"Why did you go against my orders on not harming the queen?" Hans told the man menacingly.

The man normally looked mean, but under Prince Hans' gaze, he looked a little frightened. "We were given our orders from the Duke!" he said in a panic. "We were to put an end to the winter and killing her was the way to do it!"

Hans shook the man, yelling "Idiot! Have you and your weasel of a duke ever considered that perhaps _talking_ to her could end this winter? Our goal here was to not kill Queen Elsa, it was TO FIND PRINCESS ANNA!" In response to his raised voice, it's as if something in the others brains slid into place and they immediately left the room, to search the castle for Anna.

Eugene left the room too, but as he turned the corner and went back down the stairs, he distinctly heard the sound of a punch and a body collapsing, leading him to believe that Hans just knocked the other man out cold. He knew Rapunzel would have a laugh if she saw the Duke's two men be knocked out like that.

* * *

Hans seethed. So many things have gone wrong in this mission. Anna was nowhere to be found, that fool of a duke and his two clowns nearly jeopardized his plans, and Elsa was not killed.

On the other hand, they could have gone worse. Yes, Anna was still nowhere to be seen. As long as she does not show up out of the blue, he can still have Arendelle. He was hoping that the fall of the ice chandelier would be enough to do her in, but he could always take care of that later.

_As for those two fools…_

By now, it was past dawn, and the party was riding down the mountain and back to Arendelle. Hans led the party at a non-stop gallop across the snow and ice-capped landscape. "We must get back to Arendelle post-haste!" yelled Hans to the team. "Before Queen Elsa may cause even more damage to the kingdom!" The team didn't respond and continued riding.

Strapped to the back of Hans' horse Sitron was Queen Elsa, still unconscious from his failed assassination attempt. Riding fast behind him was one of the Arendelle guards on another horse and Prince Eugene on his horse. Attached to both of their horses were the two unconscious men of the Duke of Weaselton.

"Guard, Prince Eugene" summoned Hans as the two rode up to his side. "As soon as we arrive, throw those two in the dungeons. I will talk with the Duke of Weaselton myself." The two nodded. "Oh and Prince Eugene" said Hans as his fellow royal looked up in surprise. "Arendelle is indebted to you and Princess Rapunzel. I thank you once again for accompanying me on this mission. You were must invaluable.

"Gee," said Eugene as he rubbed his head. "Thank you, your highness." Hans nodded as he rode faster. They soon passed by Wandering Oaken's Trading Post & Sauna.

The truth was that Hans had no will towards the two from Corona. In the end the two were valuable in more ways than one, and he hoped to get them on his side once he had Arendelle, and his kingdom, in his grasp.

* * *

He had no idea how long they had been riding. Eugene wondered when they were going to stop, but it seemed that Hans was intending to ride all the way to Arendelle. It was easier what with the solid snow on the ground and descending down the mountains and through the woods.

Maximus neighed in irritation at galloping for so long. "Hang in there buddy" said Eugene. "We'll be there soon." Maximus neighed again in annoyance and gestured towards his back. The unconscious man of the Duke was still out cold, but he was heavy. Eugene grinned, thinking again of Rapunzel.

Soon enough, they could see in Arendelle, and Eugene was aghast. The entire kingdom was covered in snow and ice. He hoped Rapunzel was OK. It must have gotten even colder and he imagined that she was either in bed with dozens upon dozens of warm clothing on her or she was awake and directing orders in the castle.

As soon as he got back, he was going to have some alone and snuggle time with her, and that was final.

* * *

**Arendelle, village, 6:23am**

Mrs. Caumont was busy preparing hot breakfast when she heard a big commotion outside. She put down a pot of porridge and looked out the window just in time to see a bunch of men on horses galloping down the street. She surmised that those must be the riding party of Prince Hans that was looking for Princess Anna.

She heard a groan and turned around and saw her daughter, Charlotte, opening the door and look out. "Charlotte!" she called. "Close that door immediately, you'll freeze."

"Yes Mama…" said Charlotte sadly as she shut the door and sat down at the dining table.

"What's wrong honey?"

"That man is back, which means Queen Rapunzel won't be a queen anymore."

Mrs Caumont looked at her sympathetically. Queen-no, Princess Rapunzel made a huge impact on Charlotte. Charlotte was already an energetic girl, but ever since she was given the food and coat, she became even more hyper and happy.

"I know its sad dear, but think about it. Soon she will be Queen in her own kingdom."

"Yeah, but not in Arendelle. When I grow up I wanna work for Rapunzel at her castle in her kingdom. I'll be her best friend!"

Mrs. Caumont laughed at her childish ignorance, and then told her to go and wake up Jacob and her father. She hoped her porridge wouldn't go cold immediately; she saw the weather outside was getting worse.

* * *

**Arendelle castle, the Fitzherbert's room**

Pascal awoke, energized to tackle the day with Rapunzel. He chirped a good morning.

There was no response.

Pascal turned and looked at the bed. She was not there. Pascal thought she must have woken up and gone to check on Arendelle, but that wasn't right. He was always on Rapunzel's shoulder. He slipped into the winter clothing made by her and slipped under the door crack, scuttling down to the great hall.

When he got there he saw that the two head servants, Kai and Gerda, and all the other staff, were there, looking like they were waiting for Rapunzel.

"It's Queen Rapunzel's pet!" said Gerda as she and Kai ran towards him. Kai wondered "Where is she though?" Gerda and Kai looked at Pascal, and then each other in dread. "Queen Rapunzel is missing!" said Kai to shocked servants. "Everyone, search the castle! Check every room, nook and cranny for her!" Kai and Gerda watched everyone go, and the two were about to split off when Prince Hans and his rescue team burst through the door.

"Kai! Gerda!" called Hans. The two turned and saw that Queen Elsa was unconscious and draped in his arms.

"Queen Elsa!" said Gerda in surprise as she and Kai ran up to them. Hans told them to put them in the dungeon, which they were aghast at. "I'm sorry" said Hans sadly "but I have no choice. Until this winter is ended, she is a threat and must be treated like a threat."

"Well about time, if I say so myself!" said a voice. The Duke of Weaselton appeared out of a hallway. Everyone, even Hans, looked at him with utter loathing and ignored him.

"Where are the servants? Where is Princess Rapunzel?" asked Hans. Gerda looked panicked. "That's what we're trying to figure out!" she replied back.

"Wait," said Hans. "What is going on?"

"Princess Rapunzel is missing!" cried Kai. Everyone looked aghast, but none more so than the one who dropped his bag to the ground. Everyone looked and saw Eugene and Maximus enter. The former looked horrified as he muttered "No…" Pascal ran up to Maximus, who looked at the chameleon questioningly. Pascal sadly nodded and Maximus was shocked too.

"Kai," said Hans as he recovered. "Help me bring Queen Elsa down to the dungeon. Gerda, continue your search for Princess Rapunzel. Everyone else, go to the librar and wait for me there.

The crowd split; Gerda went down the left side, Hans and Kai the right side, and dignitaries and the Duke of Weaselton going to another room. Pascal and Maximus watched Eugene fall to his knees weakly, completely lost. The weather continued to get worse.

* * *

**Arendelle, village**

"Honey, that was the best porridge ever" said Mr. Caumont.

"Thank you, dear" smiled Mrs. Caumont. "Jacob, Charlotte, help me with the chores."

While the children helped clear the table, she observed the garbage bins getting full. She made a mental note to throw them later. Given their house's proximity to the village exit leading to the forest, she hoped that stray animals wouldn't come by and eat them. There was no way that the garbage collector would be able to do his rounds, so she had no choice but to throw them outside herself.

* * *

**Arendelle castle, the great hall**

_Rapunzel…Rapunzel…_

That was all in Eugene's mind. She was missing, and he did not know what to do.

He walked out into the courtyard in a daze. Pascal and Maximus followed behind him, worried. Eugene sat on the ground against the wall, lost in despair. For a few minutes he just sat there, not caring that the snow and ice around him were getting worse. The two animals finally had enough and Pascal went up on Eugene's knee. He looked at Pascal in confusion…

…and the chameleon slapped him across the face. Maximus neighed in agreement with Pascal as the two looked at Eugene intently. Eugene smiled and said "Thanks guys". What was he moping for? He was better than this! He knew that he had to find her and that she would do the same if he was missing!

Eugene had just gotten up when he noticed Kai, Gerda and a handmaiden walking out of the castle and towards the gates. Eugene saw them open and was stunned.

It was Princess Anna.

But she looked different. Not that she was winter clothing, which was to be expected. But her hair looked odd. Eugene knew she had a single white streak, but it almost looked as if she had multiple white streaks. What's more, Anna looked like she was shivering like mad and she was weak, as if her body movement was becoming…frozen.

She watched Kai, Gerda and the handmaiden take her in as the guards close the gates again. She was worried about Anna, but she was not the only princess in trouble right now.

"You guys continue searching in the castle" said Eugene. Pascal and Maximus nodded as the two dashed back inside. Eugene bundled up, explained the situation to the guard and open up the gate, and he ran back into the village.

* * *

**Arendelle, village**

Mrs. Caumont took the trash bins and put them outside of the house, specifically along the village wall. The wall was laden with various pieces of wood, debris and other things that the trash collector is meant to take. It was starting to stink a little, not that she couldn't smell anyway since she still had clogged sinuses. Snow was quickly covering up the wall and its items, and mounds of snow were beginning to pile up.

As she laid the trash bins next to a snow mound, she looked beyond the wall and saw endless snow. Charlotte and Jacob have repeatedly asked if they could play in the snow, Charlotte even asking her mother repeatedly "Mama? Do you want to build a snowman?" She shook her head and flatly said no. It was getting colder and this was not the right time for it. She took a step back towards her house when she spotted something.

A short, stubby being with a carrot nose, with buttons of coal and stick arms was sliding across the village road. The being looked to be made out of _snow_ and its eyes were not at all like ones found on a snowman. It's as if the eyes were…_alive._

She was stunned at the sight in front of her she barely registered the being quickly turning its head and giving a very jovial "Hello!" as it slid off.

"IT'S ALIVE!" shrieked Mrs. Caumont as she tripped and stumbled into the debris.

* * *

**Arendelle castle, the hallways**

Maximus sniffed around the castle halls, trying to catch Rapunzel's scent. Pascal was scuttling around too. They were having no luck, but they did not give up.

They passed by Kai and Gerda, who noticed the two animals continue to snoop around. The two head servants looked haggard as Gerda said "Let's continue to search for Princess Rapunzel."

"Poor Prince Eugene, he must be worried sick," said Kai. Gerda, for once, did not have a sarcastic retort.

"I hope they will be together again, those two are certainly in true love," said Gerda sadly.

"What brought that on?" asked a confused Kai.

"I was just thinking," said Gerda "About Princess Anna and Prince Hans. She looks in bad shape, but does she really need a kiss from him now?" Kai shook his head as he and Gerda walked off. Maximus and Pascal ignored them and continued to search.

The two animals were about to give up this hallway and search another when they heard something. They stopped by one room and listened in on the conversation. It sounded like Prince Hans and…Princess Anna?

"-a chance. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere" said Hans.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anna. Judging from her voice, it sounded like she was shivering.

"As heir," said Hans. "Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-"

"Hans…?"

"You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa…"

Maximus and Pascal looked at each other in shock as they continued listening.

"Hans… No… stop…" said Anna, weakly.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her."

"Please…" plead Anna.

Hans chuckled as he said "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer."

"...You're no match for Elsa…" said Anna, scared but determined.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

They heard footsteps, and Maximus and Pascal quickly ran into the nearest open door and shut it, their hearts pounding from fear and realization of Hans' true colors.

* * *

**Arendelle, village**

Eugene ran around the town, starting from the nearest residence or place of business, looking for Rapunzel. He had absolutely no luck, but he did not give up.

_I almost lost her once! I'm not going to lose her again!_

At each place he went to, he turned up empty. And the weather seemed to be getting even worse. The wind was howling and a swirling storm was brewing, seemingly emulating from the castle. Eugene was too preoccupied to notice the odd weather phenomenon, as he continued his search.

* * *

**Arendelle castle, the hallways**

They heard the door open. Maximus and Pascal cringed in horror. They were discovered!

The door opened and they saw…a snowman. A snowman that was _alive._

"Oh! Hello!" said the snowman. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Maximus and Pascal's eyes looked at each other and back towards the snowman. Pascal chirped in response.

"Oh yes, tiny little lizard" said Olaf the snowman. "I am very much alive. Elsa created me. By the way, do you know where she is?"

Maximus and Pascal shook their heads.

"Oh…" said Olaf, frowning. "Well, what about her sister, Anna?"

Maximus weakly pointed towards the next room and neighed.

"Ah, I see" said Olaf happily. "Thank you, smart horse!" said Olaf as he hugged Maximus and Pacal, and ran off. As the two got on their feet and went out of the room, they saw Olaf trying to open the door, but it seemed to be locked. They then saw Olaf…take out his nose…and stick it in the keyhole. Olaf observed their stunned faces.

"Bye bye horse and chameleon! It was nice meeting you! You two really remind me of Sven…" said Olaf, as he unlocked the door, took his nose out, and went in and closed the door.

The two ran for it, dashing out of the castle to find Eugene and help him search outside the village. They were worried about Anna, and Hans' treacherous plot, but they decided that the strange snowman, Olaf, had it covered.

* * *

**Arendelle, village**

Mrs. Caumont, dazed and bemused, got up.

_I clearly had too much glogg yesterday. There was no way that snowman was real. I am going to pretend this was a hallucination and go back in-Augh!_

She tripped and fell again, this time on the snow mound. She was about to let lose a string of curses when she did a double take. She was not supposed to trip on snow…

She looked at the mound again, and saw what appeared to be something pink…Mrs. Caumont was curious and went to the snow mound and cleared it. She gasped.

Lying there in the snow mound, covered with a small layer of frost, without any winter clothing, bare of any footwear, and not moving was-

"CHARLOTTE! JACOB! CHRISTIAN!" screamed Mrs. Caumont.

* * *

_-gene…Eugene…Eugene…huh?_

She felt weak and had a headache. She tried to move but it was as if she was immobilized. She moaned softly.

She distinctly heard a small gasp and a yell "She's awake!" She heard muffled footsteps and voices as she heard a door burst open and a bunch of people look down on her. She opened her eyes, momentarily blinded by the lights. Her vision was normalizing and she saw that Charlotte, Jacob and her parents were looking down on her.

"Are you alright, your highness?" asked Mrs. Caumont. Rapunzel nodded, moaning softly as she made an attempt to get up, but she was forced down.

"I'm sorry your highness, but you must rest. What were you doing in the snow?" asked Mrs Caumont.

She tried to reply but her tongue was numb. "I-rrrrrrgg-rrrrrrrrd-Rrrrgene"

"What did she say?" asked Mr. Caumont.

"Rrrrgene! Rrrrrgene!" she insisted. Comprehension dawned on Jacob's face. "She's saying Eugene! She must mean the prince!"

Mr. Caumont nodded. "I'll get him" he said, as he bustled out of the room. Rapunzel smiled as she fell back on the pillows.

"OK dear, we're getting your husband. May I ask what you were doing in the snow?" asked Mrs. Caumont again. Rapunzel relaxed and tried to remember. Her memory was a bit hazy. She feebly thought that with such a memory loss, she may end up like a cranky old person like the Duke of Weaselton.

_Duke. Duke? Duke…_

Her eyes widened as everything came back to her. Walking back to the castle. Meeting the Duke. Drinking glogg. Spiked drink…the Duke…the Duke!

"THE DUKE!" shouted Rapunzel as she sat up, energized and angry, her brown hair unkempt and slightly spiky. She flipped off the sheets and got out of bed and was ready to leave and charge back into the castle and confront that weasel. She barely registered the fact that she was in an entirely different set of clothes, and the shocked looks of Mrs. Caumont and the children.

"Mama," said Charlotte with uncertainty. "Are all princesses like that when they are angry?" Rapunzel was about to explain when she heard a hard knock at the door. Mrs. Caumont didn't say a word as she went to answer it. Rapunzel sat down again and talked to Charlotte and Jacob.

"Listen" said Rapunzel. "I'm not angry at you, see, the reason I was found in the snow was because of the-"she was interrupted by footsteps. She barely registered who they were from before her vision was obscured by a blur.

"Rapunzel!" moaned Eugene as he got her in a tight embrace. Rapunzel laughed as she hugged him back, and the two started kissing intently.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" said Charlotte and Jacob. Mrs. Caumont laughed.

"Oh gosh…" muttered Eugene. "I thought I lost you. When I got back and the castle staff told me when you were missing and I just didn't know what to do. If you were dead I could never forgive myself for leaving you alone, I couldn't go on without you, I just couldn't, I-"

"Ssh sssh…" said Rapunzel as she put a finger on his lips. She smiled as she said "I'm alright now. I'm just happy you are back safe and sound." They embraced again.

Jacob, tired of all these yucky grown up actions, asked Rapunzel "But how did you survive in the cold if you were there all night?"

"Wait," said Eugene as the two broke apart. "Exactly why were you missing to begin with?" Rapunzel looked at everyone. If she survived all night in the freezing weather with only the most basic and lightest of clothes, there was no other explanation. She had to tell him.

"Well…" she was about to say, when suddenly Mr. Caumont appeared back inside, accompanied by-

"Pascal! Maximus!" cried Rapunzel as she went to hug them both. Eugene joined them in a matter of seconds, but it was cut short by Mr. Caumont's worried expression.

"We've got a problem" he said, as Pascal and Maximus also looked worried. Pascal let loose a series of chirps that Rapunzel was listening intently to.

…

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

* * *

The weather was quickly becoming violent, with more snow and ice falling than ever, but none moreso than at the castle itself. Riding atop Maximus and with Pascal on her shoulder, Rapunzel and Eugene rushed back towards the castle, saying very hasty goodbyes to the Caumonts.

Rapunzel just finished relaying what Pascal told her to Eugene, and Eugene, in-turn told her some other events. The couple was digesting everything they learned. Princess Anna was brought back to see Prince Hans, but it turned out that Hans was planning to let Anna die and freeze to death, leaving Hans to kill the captured and imprisoned Elsa and become the new King of Arendelle. All in attempt to seize his own kingdom and power. So dire were the circumstances that Rapunzel decided to put all that happened to her specifically on hold. She and Eugene had to get to the bottom of this and help Anna and Elsa now that the two were back; her own troubles could wait later.

The foursome reached the castle gates only to discover that the gates were sealed shut, frozen in ice. The two tried to open the doors, but it was no good. Suddenly, they heard a bunch of cracking sounds. They then saw icicles and spikes jut out of the castle and were quickly enveloping it. Rapunzel screamed as she dodged a few spikes that nearly impaled her. Eugene grabbed her by the hand and the two got back atop Maximus.

"Now what do we do?!" shouted Rapunzel. The howling of the wind was getting louder. Eugene looked around, weighing their options. Then he had an idea.

"The fjord!" yelled Eugene. "We can ride across the fjord!" Rapunzel nodded vigorously as the four took a detour back towards the castle stables and ride to the fjord. When they got there they were nearly blown off Maximus. The epicenter of the storm seemed to be originating from the fjord. All four looked at each other and nodded. Maximus was about to bring his hoof down when suddenly they heard a crack. Though the wind and icy abyss was blinding, they were able to make out a brief image of the ice cracking and pushing a submerged, frost-ridden ship out of the frozen fjord. The cracks reached to the edge, turning the fjord into a freezing river. Rapunzel and Eugene were at a dead end. They couldn't go any further without going into the water and freezing to death.

"Blast!" yelled Eugene. Rapunzel was searching for another way, but there was none. They tried riding along the fjord's shoreline, but there was no way in. Suddenly, the storm stopped.

* * *

It was if the storm was just…frozen and suspended in mid-air. It was eerily quiet; one could hear a pin dropping. Rapunzel and Eugene embraced each other in fear at what was happening, but they did see some of the dignitaries step out of the castle, making them realize they could now see what was going in the fjord.

They saw Anna. Her hair was completely white, as if she were elderly. Her movements also evoked old age, but that was impossible, she was only 18. Her skin looked white as ice too. They saw Elsa, still in her new dress with her side braid and on the ground. She appeared to be crying.

"Kristoff…" whispered Anna. Rapunzel realized it must be a miracle that she can even be heard at this distance.

"Anna" said a masculine voice, and the two saw that it was coming from a blonde-haired man. Rapunzel and Eugene, Eugene especially, recognized him as the ice deliverer. The two were trying to reach each other, and the couple was puzzled at what they were witnessing. But the two's attention was caught by the sound of a sword being drawn from a scabbard. They saw that Hans had drawn a sword and was about to kill Elsa. The four were horrified about Hans preparing to kill Elsa. Rapunzel was about to scream when they heard a weak but determined, terrified but defiant "No!"

It was coming from Anna. Rapunzel and Eugene were shocked. She was going to take the blow! But their shock only intensified when they saw Anna suddenly turn blue and become solid. Rapunzel gasped and covered her mouth as the sword shattered and knocked Hans to the ground, unconscious.

"ANNA! No…no…please…no…" cried Elsa as she got back up and was hugging Anna. Anna didn't respond or move, completely unresponsive to Elsa's pleas. Rapunzel's heart stopped as she realized that Anna didn't move…because she couldn't move. Anna became blue and solid, completely frozen. Meaning that she was…

"Anna….!" sobbed Elsa as she cradled Anna's lifeless frozen form into her arms. Rapunzel made a choking sound as she embraced Eugene and tears ran down her face. Anna was dead. It was over. Pascal and Maximus were saddened too, and saw that the snowman Olaf had joined them. Rapunzel and Eugene did not even notice Olaf and only noticed that the ice deliverer's reindeer joined the mourning crowd on the fjord.

They heard a big gasp, and the four looked up. Kristoff and the reindeer were looking elated. Color was returning to Anna as she began to thaw. Soon, she was out of her pose and she fell weakly into Elsa's arms. Elsa looked up as she gasped too.

"Wh-Anna?" asked Elsa.

"Elsa…" said a weak Anna as the two embraced. The couple was stunned as they saw Anna come back to life.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" asked Elsa.

"I love you…" replied Anna simply, as the two embraced again. There was a gasp, and Pascal and Maximus saw that it came from Olaf, who said "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love…will thaw…" said Elsa, clearly in deep thought. "Love…of course."

Anna looked confused, and from the shoreline, so did Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal and Maximus.

"Love" was all Elsa said, as she raised her hands into the sky. All around them, the ice and snow was disappearing. Rapunzel and Eugene saw the snow and ice at their feet disappear to be replaced with green grass. They saw the fjord becoming water again and the ships righting themselves up again. They saw the icicles from the castle disappear too. All the snow from everywhere in Arendelle, from the village, to the castle, to the fjord, to the nearby woods, all was summoned to Elsa. She then formed it all into one gigantic snowflake, and it dissipated into the sky, leaving a bright summer's day.

The winter has ended at last.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked around, turning away from the fjord and witnessing their surroundings. The two laughed and embraced again, as they fell into the soft grass. Maximus began to eat the grass and Pascal simply sighed as he took off the winter clothing, Eugene likewise doing the same. They relished the summer, as if it was something they had lost and now been found. The couple sighed with relief.

"So…" said Eugene.

"Hmm?" replied Rapunzel.

"What exactly were you up to while I was away?

Rapunzel was about to open her mouth when both were distracted by the unmistakable sound of a fist making contact with something. They looked up to see Hans fall into the water, and see that the punch came from Anna.

Rapunzel laughed. "I'll tell you later" she said, as the couple embraced and kissed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had to take a few liberties with the timescale because the screenplay kept switching between day and night as scenes shifted from one to the other. I just chalk that up to the storm screwing around with the exact time of the day.**

**Next chapter: The movie is over, but there is still its ending! And also, it's seguing into the crossover proper as Rapunzel finally talks and meets with Anna and Elsa!**

**_Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!_**

**UPDATE (1/5/14): Rewrote a few small details and made grammatical corrections.**


	9. Chapter 8: Bonds Renewed

**Author's Note: Now is where things can get interesting. Because I'm no longer bound by the script of the movie and doing things word for word, I may unconsciously get anachronistic with the dialogue. Though this is a fanfic I at least want to make it a good enough quality that it could be a legit continuation of both movies. OOC moments may end up happening too, so if there's anything you find rather odd and whatnot, don't hesitate to say so.**

**Disclaimer: Characters and settings that I created are owned by me, but everything else under Tangled and Frozen are owned by Disney.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bonds Renewed**

"Eugene, wait! Don't do anything rash now!"

"I don't care if its rash, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind after what he did to you!"

It was night time in Arendelle with no snow and ice in sight, but Eugene was anything but sleepy. Not after what Rapunzel had told him. From looking at his face, Rapunzel knew he was infuriated and he was ready to storm out of their room and head to the Duke.

Eugene had just reached the door knob when Rapunzel said "Don't! Eugene, please, don't."

He stared at him incredulously. "Wh-wh..why?!" He went back to the bed where she was laying down. "I know you're a princess and all, but are you really just going to let him go and forgive and forget?"

Rapunzel smiled. "I think I have a better idea." Eugene looked at her awaiting a reply, but received none. She laughed and said "Let's wait until morning, I'm just exhausted."

Eugene grinned and hopped back into bed. As he pulled the covers over both of them, he suddenly remembered.

"You were left in the snow all night with no heavy clothing on…and you survived?"

Rapunzel's face fell. "Yeah, I did. I also have to admit something Eugene: I may have gotten used to the cold during that day when we were helping with the relief, but I think it's really because…because…"

"Because?" asked Eugene.

"Because…I think my magic is returning."

Eugene looked at her in alarm. "Are you sure? But your hair," he said, rubbing her brunette wife's head. "It's not growing back or anything."

"Maybe," thought Rapunzel "The healing ability of the hair has transferred inside of me and is making me immune to cold temperatures?" She shook her head, still worried. "I just hope that's all. The last thing we need is another magical mishap."

"Definitely" nodded Eugene. "I promise though to stick by your side, if anything bad will happen. You will not be alone" he assured her as he cupped Rapunzel's face. She grinned and the two gave a peck on the lips. And again. And again, until their mouths were glued together.

Pascal was nowhere to be seen. He was sleeping with Maximus in the stable, and once again was not present to whatever actions his best friend and her husband were up to.

* * *

_Knock…knock…knock…knock…_

Rapunzel was immediately jerked awake. Eugene was snoring, and her eyes were still shut. A thin line of drool was dripping un-ladylike from her mouth.

"Princess Rapunzel?"

"Huh? Yeah! Yeah…who is it?" she yawned as she nodded off back to sleep.

"It is Kai, your highness."

"Oh, good morning Kai!" said Rapunzel lazily. "What is it?"

"Queen Elsa is requesting a private audience with you and Prince Eugene,"

Her eyes immediately snapped opened and she sipped her drool back into her mouth. "Ah! Oh-OK. Wait for us, we'll be ready soon!"

Kai gave his thanks as Rapunzel whipped out of bed and shook Eugene awake.

* * *

In the castle throne room, Anna was sitting and lounging on a throne, while Elsa was sitting straighter on another. Once occupied by their late parents, the thrones are now occupied by the two sisters. Both were once again in the outfits they wore during the coronation. A coronation that practically seems a lifetime ago.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two sat alone in the giant throne room. Kristoff and Sven went off to take care of a few things with his "family". Olaf was elsewhere in the area, saying something about "Talking to a horse and a lizard", whatever that meant. Anna tried to talk to Elsa, but she didn't know what to say, and she was thinking that Elsa may be feeling the same. It was the first time since yesterday and what happened out on the fjord that the two were together again and alone. After Elsa brought back summer, the two were just so exhausted by the day's events that they just went to sleep immediately afterwards in their own rooms.

Anna's mind drifted off so far that she didn't notice that Elsa was standing right in front of her.

_She's guilty again…_ thought Anna.

"Anna, listen, I-I just want to say that I'm sorry," muttered Elsa.

"Elsa…" said Anna as she stood up and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry for everything I did to you all these years. I never meant for anything of this to happen. I so desperately wanted to play with you. I always wanted to build a snowman again, but-but, my powers and everything. Mama and Papa wanted me to stay away because they thought I may hurt you again, and I thought the same way. I love you Anna, I never wanted to hurt you but I was so afraid, so…ashamed at my powers, I didn't want you think I was a monster. I never was a monster. But when you were frozen and I nearly lost you I thought I really was a monster. I was so ready to kill Hans for all he has done but-but…"

Elsa turned away, sobbing into her hands. Anna waited a little while for her to let it all out before she stood up from the throne and hugged her with all her might. "Elsa…" she said soothingly, and idly played with the side-braid she still wore.

"You are my sister. My best friend ever. I know you better than any-OK, scratch that, I don't know since we were kept away all these years…frankly I'm surprised that you still love chocolate, but that's not the point!" she said loudly. The two broke apart and Anna looked intently at Elsa. She stopped sobbing but her face was still streaked with tears. "Everything that has happened, it's not your fault. You are not a monster Elsa, and only you are the one who can know that."

"I-but-"she started

"Are you a monster Elsa?"

"No."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"I am not a monster"

"I am not a m-monster" said Elsa, lamely.

"I didn't hear you!" laughed Anna.

"I am not a monster."

"Elsa!"

"I am not a monster!"

"ELSA!"

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Elsa cried.

Anna snickered and asked "Do you feel better now?"

Elsa laughed in return and smiled. "Yep, I feel better now. Oh Anna…" she said as the two sisters hugged again. "I missed you so much."

"Me too sis" Anna sighed. "Me too."

There was silence as Elsa asked her. "So…do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna was about to nod when she heard someone clear their throat. The two broke apart in a panic and saw that the family servant Kai walked in the throne room with two other people. The sisters quickly straightened themselves out and sat on the thrones. Anna could've sworn that she saw a grin on the face of the man, and a wide smile on the face of the woman.

"Maybe later…" muttered Anna as she Elsa gave a small laugh and looked intently at the two newcomers. Anna also looked at them. They looked around the same age as both her and Elsa, and were both wearing gold and purple formal wear. Both also had brown hair, with the woman's being a noticeable lighter shade. Anna thought that they looked familiar…

"Prince Eugene, and Princess Rapunzel, of Corona," said Kai loudly as the two showed their respects and bowed and curtsied. Anna stood up straighter and realized those two are the first that she greeted on the day of the coronation when the castle gates first opened. She also found it puzzling that the two approached Elsa with no fear or wariness. Anna figured that anyone would probably find Elsa unapproachable after what has happened these past few days, but these two, Rapunzel and Eugene, approached Elsa with deep respect.

"Your high-, I mean, your majesty," stuttered Rapunzel. "It is wonderful that you have come back."

"We would also like to thank you for bringing back summer. We also want to ask once again if"-began Eugene. Before he could continue though, Elsa rushed to the both of them and gave them a big hug. The two looked at each other in surprise while Anna also stood up, stunned.

_OK Elsa…I know you were being unemotional before for a reason, but this is too much…is it?_

"Thank you" said Elsa. Thank you for everything that you have done. Arendelle and I owe you our lives."

Elsa broke off and Rapunzel and Eugene looked a little haggard from the unorthodox approach. "Ah, well" said Eugene as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing; we were just doing our small parts to help the kingdom in a bind…"

"But you did more than small parts, both of you," insisted Elsa. "You two helped in the relief effort, and you Rapunzel," she looked straight at her. "When you were temporary queen, you won the hearts and minds of my people and helped them through thick and thin. Both of you did things that were far from small."

Rapunzel smiled. "Thank you, your majesty, I certainly did my best."

"Please, please" said Elsa as she waved dismissively. "Call me Elsa."

"Sure, uh, Elsa," said Rapunzel with a small laugh. Eugene looked abashed.

"Um, excuse me," interrupted Anna. Everyone looked at her. "What exactly has been happening in Arendelle while Elsa and I were in the snow anyway?"

The couple smiled, Rapunzel especially, Anna noticed. Elsa laughed. "It's a bit of a story, actually. But how about we talk about it over breakfast?"

Anna nodded, still confused, as the sisters, the Coronian couple and Kai walked out. Rapunzel walked up to her side and she said "Don't worry, Princess Anna. Eugene and I still have trouble digesting all of this stuff ourselves."

"OK…" said Anna uncertainly. Anna couldn't help but notice that Rapunzel was looking at her intently. She faintly recalled seeing her when she first went outside the gates, but she was so full of foolish, blind love that she barely remembered. Looking at her again, it was rather unsettling. It was almost looking like looking at a mirror.

* * *

Anna's chocolate-stuffed face showed comprehension. She swallowed with difficulty and then said "Oooooh, I see. So that's how it all went down." Elsa suppressed a laugh with difficulty; she was one to laugh when her face was also stuffed with chocolate.

The four were in a private dining chamber. Kai and Gerda occasionally flitted in and out of the room to bring food in, but otherwise it was just her, Anna, Rapunzel and Eugene. While the couple and Elsa had just finished, Anna was still eating. Mostly stuffing chocolate in her mouth while listening intently to what she had missed. Elsa knew a few things thanks to Kai, but listening to Rapunzel and Eugene tell their side of the story brought new things to light. Namely…

"So the Duke of Weaselton gave trouble you too, huh?" she asked Rapunzel with anger.

"Yep," said Rapunzel, grimly. "He drugged me and tried to have me freeze to death in the snow. Fortunately, the Caumont family found me just in time." Elsa nodded, making a note to study the families that lived in the kingdom now that she was going to rule properly.

"And then those two men of the Duke that tried to kill you when we were at your ice castle…" said Eugene.

Elsa nodded. "Add to what Hans tried to do with my kingdom, me and Anna…"

Anna stared guiltily down at her chocolate-filled plate and pushed it away. "How could I have been so stupid…"

"It's not your fault Anna," said Rapunzel as she patted Anna on the shoulder. The two princesses were sitting next to each other.. "I knew there was something off with him when I first met him on the coronation, but he soon had me and Eugene fooled too."

Anna smiled back. "Thanks Rapunzel, and I'm happy that I managed to punch him out yesterday."

Rapunzel laughed. "Nice punch, but personally I would've used a frying pan."

"A frying pan?" asked Anna. "What good would that have done?"

"Don't underestimate it, it's a handy tool. It's gotten me out of a number of tight spots."

"For real? Like what?"

Soon, Rapunzel and Anna were chattering away, lost in their own conversation. Elsa observed them, smiling. Rapunzel might as well have been their long-lost sister.

"It's like looking at twins," laughed Eugene as she turned to face him at the opposite end of the table.

Elsa nodded. "I haven't seen Anna this lively in a long time. Then again I suppose I haven't seen anything of her for a while."

Eugene caught on. "Kai and Gerda told us what went down with you two when you were growing up." Elsa looked at him in alarm. Why would Kai and Gerda tell them?

"I just want to say that Rapunzel and I are here for you and Anna. We were planning to still stay in Arendelle after your coronation for our honeymoon, so if you need anything, we'll be here."

"Thank you Eugene," said Elsa, gratefully. She was going to ask the two head servants about their actions, but she decided to change her mind. After everything that has happened, it didn't matter anymore. "If there's anything I can do, don't be afraid to ask."

"Well…" said Eugene. "There is that whole trade agreement thing that we were talking about at the ball."

"Oh, yes. Sorry about flipping off the handle that night. I'm sure you know by now why I did that," apologized Elsa. "Yes, of course I will agree to it. Arendelle is indebted to you and your wife, Eugene. It's the least I could do, and I'll get to work on drawing up plans and singings as soon as I can.

Eugene sighed in relief. "Great, looks like we can tell the king the good news." Elsa saw him try to interrupt Rapunzel, but Elsa stopped him. "You can tell her later, she looks like she's having fun." Anna and Rapunzel were laughing and talking, and Eugene smiled.

"Oh by the way," he said to Elsa. "She wants to talk to you later about something privately, if that's OK with you. Anna can be there too if she wants."

"Sure" agreed Elsa. "Tell her to meet me in the throne room before noon. I have a few things to take care off first."

* * *

After breakfast and the couple from Corona went back to their room, Anna and Elsa, accompanies by Kai and Gerda, headed down to the dungeons. Along the way, the two addressed other visiting dignitaries, who told them that they were to depart in the afternoon as soon as the ships were repaired. The Duke of Weaselton was not present, but Anna knew that Elsa was keeping him under watch. The old man was being confined to his room and under guard for starters.

After what Rapunzel told her during breakfast, and hearing what he intended to do to Elsa, she was tempted to punch the Duke in the mouth too, but not yet. She had another person to deal with first.

They soon arrived outside Hans' cell. Elsa looked at her with uncertainty. "Are you sure you want to talk with him?"

"Yes," she said. "It's the last I'll be seeing of him anyway so I have to get this off my chest. Gerda," she asked to the female head servant. "Do you have it?"

"Yes your majesty, but I can't fathom why you need something like this down here."

"Oh, it's just something a new friend taught me," she grinned and winked. The guard unlocked the door and Anna stepped inside.

Hans looked like mess since yesterday, and had a noticeable bruise where Anna's fist made contact. He looked up and saw who entered and scowled. "Oh," he said. "It's you. What do you want?"

"Gee, I don't know," said Anna sarcastically. "True love? Marriage? I could get all that and more from other decent people besides you."

Hans scoffed. "If you're trying to make me feel worse, you're failing at it. And cut me a break here! At least I wasn't going to let the people die and all of that."

"True…Princess Rapunzel said as much earlier today. In fact I actually do want to thank you for that," she told a confused Hans. "I may have been foolish to put you in charge that night, but you were not when you made Rapunzel queen. In fact I'd dare say that if it weren't for her and Prince Eugene, Arendelle's recovery wouldn't have gone as well as it should have."

"Even I knew that," spat Hans. "Why are you telling me this again?"

"Because," said Anna, scowling, "The one good thing you did doesn't make up for everything else."

"Fine, whatever. So what does Elsa plan to do with me? Keep me here until I rot? Execute me? Freeze me in a block of ice?"

"I don't know, she's still deciding. But this is where we part ways," said Anna. "Thanks to you, I now know what not do with other men. You taught me a lot, and I thank you for that, but everything else you tried to do? I'll never forgive you. But I'm not the queen around here, so I can only do this."

Anna knocked on the door, which was opened and Gerda's hand flitted in to give Anna the item. Anna raised the item.

"Wait," said Hans. "Why do you have a-"

_CLONG!_

Anna went out of the dungeon and handed the item back to Gerda.

"A frying pan? Really?" asked Elsa with a raised eyebrow.

"Just something I wanted to try" laughed Anna.

* * *

Rapunzel was walking towards the throne room. She had just left Eugene to go back to sleep. As tempted as she was to collapse back into bed too after being awoken this morning, she had to discuss something with Elsa.

Rapunzel entered and saw that both Anna and Elsa were there. She greeted the two of them and Anna waved back while Elsa sat on the throne.

"So Eugene mentioned that you needed to talk with me?" asked Elsa.

"Yes," replied Rapunzel. "It's about the Duke of Weaselton."

Elsa remained impassive, but Rapunzel noticed that her fists were shaking. She expected ice to be summoned, but none came. She figured that by now, Elsa has mastered her powers, and she envied her.

_I can't tell her about my magic yet. It's too soon._

"What about him?" asked Elsa.

"What exactly do you plan to do with him?"

"I don't know" admitted Elsa "But what he did was almost just as bad as Hans. I plan to ask one of the nearby dignitaries from a neighboring kingdom of the Southern Isles to take him back in chains so he'll answer for his crimes at home, but the Duke is trickier."

"Why not?" asked Anna. "Why not just simply have the Duke be sent back in chains too?"

"Because while there were dozens of witnesses to what Hans did," said Elsa, "The Duke's actions were only witnessed by a few." She looked at Rapunzel and asked her "Why exactly did the Duke try to have you killed anyway?"

"I think" said Rapunzel, hesitantly, "It's because he thought I had magic just like you." She didn't want to lie, but she can't say anything yet.

"That's not much to go on," pondered Elsa. There was silence for a moment as the three women thought hard.

Elsa snapped her fingers and the two princesses looked at her in puzzlement. "All those people who witnessed the Duke's men try to kill me" she said. "There are tons of witnesses from the rescue team to verify their actions, including Eugene."

Rapunzel nodded. "I also think you should do something else. You should also cut trading ties with Weaselton."

Anna and Elsa gave looks of alarm.

"Rapunzel," said Anna. "Isn't that little too harsh?"

"Maybe, but I think maybe this can open the eyes of the people there. Once they see what a mess the Duke has made, he can be removed from his position. Then perhaps," said Rapunzel "Once a new person gets the job and is willing to change, you can reopen trading ties with them."

Elsa thought on this for a bit. "I'll consider it."

"Thank you" said Rapunzel with gratitude. The clock struck 12 noon and the two got up.

"Well, it's about time to see the dignitaries off," said Elsa as the three royals started walking out of the throne room.

"Hey Elsa," asked Anna. "Did you prepare that gift for Kristoff?"

"I did, but I don't see where you're going with this."

"Don't worry; I certainly know what I'm getting into now."

"Kristoff?" asked Rapunzel. "Is he that other guy that was with you?"

"Yep, there's a special surprise I plan to give him."

Rapunzel smiled. "I hope he'll like it then."

"Oh and by the way Elsa" asked Anna again. "Whatever happened to that beautiful ice dress?"

Elsa laughed. "Do you want me to put it on?"

Anna and Rapunzel nodded, both interested in seeing Elsa use her magic. She obliged and raised her hands. Ice patterns started to appear all over her body and starting weaving together. Soon enough, her bright ice blue dress was on here again with its flowing cape.

The two princesses applauded as Elsa grinned. "I think I'll prepare a small surprise of my own after the dignitaries depart."

* * *

That night, Eugene walked out of his and Rapunzel's room, going down to the kitchens to grab a drink. Rapunzel had just related to him about the day's events. How Hans was sent back to his kingdom pretty much in chains, and how the Duke of Weaselton and his men were getting their just desserts by having Weasleton cut off from Arendelle's trading ties. Eugene thought that was a little harsh, but Rapunzel looked satisfied. She also talked about the fun time she had skating in the courtyard when it was converted into an area for ice skating, and how Anna and Elsa had the time of their lives.

Eugene smiled, thinking about it. In the end, everything worked out great. Anna and Elsa were back together again, it was no longer winter, Elsa had full control of her powers, Corona and Arendelle were now economically tied, Rapunzel and Eugene are now close friends with Anna and Elsa, and the two can finally have their honeymoon.

_Things are starting to look right…_ he thought gleefully.

Eugene had just passed by a room when he heard a door shut. Turning around he saw that the person who exited a room, which Eugene knew to be Anna's. The man saw Eugene, and his face contorted with rage.

Eugene ran for it, fearing for his life, as Kristoff gave chase.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeeeeeeeeeah, it's been a little while when the update times are normally shorter than this. Well with the fic now going in original stories territory, some ideas need to be thought. Plus I was and still am sick. Not a good feeling with Christmas coming. At any rate, enjoy the new chapter, and a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all readers!**

**Next chapter: Everyone tries to convince Kristoff that Eugene is not a bad guy anymore, but the ice deliverer still has his doubts.**

_**Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!**_

**UPDATE (1/5/14): Rewrote a few small details and made grammatical corrections.**


	10. Chapter 9: Bonds Tested

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all had good holidays, and its back to business for me. For updates, I'll be putting them in my profile so any curious readers can be kept abreast. Check there to see my status, as well as a new fanfic that I plan to start by the end of 2014.**

**Lolsa: SUPPOSEDLY, a dark-skinned female in a green dress that's at the ball is Tiana. However, unlike Rapunzel's and Eugene's cameo, that one is not confirmed. Frankly, looking at the picture in question, she looks nothing like Tiana, so I think that one is just people grasping for straws.**

**Disclaimer: Enredados y Frozen: Una Aventura Congelada son propiedad de Disney**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bonds Tested  
**

"_So you see," said Kristoff, "Anna and Elsa were able to reconcile, Anna was cured of the freezing, and the winter in Arendelle has ended."_

_Grand Pabbie sighed with relief. "That is wonderful news. Is it true then that Elsa has also managed to control her powers too?" he asked._

"_You're right!" said Sven. Or rather, Kristoff speaking on Sven's behalf, per usual in a different voice. "I don't understand this whole thing myself," continued Kristoff/Sven, "but Elsa said something about love being the key."_

"_Love…" mused Grand Pabbie. Kristoff noticed the elder troll to be in deep thought. Grand Pabbie muttered something that he didn't catch, though Kristoff swore he heard something that sounded like "parents"._

_Bulda, next to her husband Cliff, took advantage of Pabbie's silence to interrogate Kristoff. "Anyway Kristoff, so what's going on with you and…" she grinned "you know who?"_

_Kristoff smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess I do sorta…love…her…" Other trolls gathered around gave a cacophony of sounds like "oooooooooh!" and "awwwwwwwww!" A few wolf-whistled and gave huge grins. Cliff nodded in approval, but Bulda was the one who was screaming to high heavens._

"_OH! I KNEW IT! I knew it! I knew my boy would find a cutie! I just knew that white haired girl was the one for you!"_

"_Bulda…" laughed Kristoff. "Her hair is blonde, not white, and she was dying at the time, remember?"_

"_Sorry, sorry, I'm just so happy for you! My little boy has finally found The One! They're gonna get married!" exclaimed a tearful Bulda._

"_Whoa Bulda" said Kristoff/Sven, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Anna didn't even say yes to Kristoff."_

"_You're right Sven" agreed Kristoff. "These things take time. I don't want to rush things with her just yet."_

"_Spoken like a man," nodded Cliff again. "So, what will you do now?"_

"_I was over at the castle since yesterday and the return of summer, so Anna insisted that Sven and I live there."_

_Bulda looked a little sad. "So you're going to take up that offer?"_

"_Yep, I just passed buy to let you know about what has been happening."_

_Bulda rolled up to Kristoff and gave him a leg crushing hug. "Have fun baby, and don't get into any trouble now."_

_Kristoff winced in pain as she patted Bulda on the head. "Thanks Bulda, I promise to be on my best behavior."_

"_And I'll keep an eye on him!" said Kristoff/Sven, as Kristoff mounted Sven and started to depart._

"_Give my regards to Queen Elsa for me!" said Grand Pabbie, while Bulda and all the other trolls waved and said their farewells._

"_I will! And thanks for everything!" yelled Kristoff, as Sven cantered back towards Arendelle and left the Black Mountains._

* * *

_That night, Kristoff was in Anna's room in the castle, and now set up with two beds. At her insistence, a number of servants fitted another bed in while the two of them spent the afternoon ice skating in the castle courtyard. Anna herself was currently with Elsa, and she didn't say much to him as she ran off aside from "taking care of unfinished business". Kristoff had just set down his very few possessions on his own bed as he sat down and sighed._

_He couldn't believe his luck. One day he was delivering ice, the next there was a freak blizzard caused by a queen and dragged into a mess by a princess. And now here he was with a new sled, a new job, a new home…and a girlfriend. Kristoff laughed. He wasn't really that social because his job required him to always be on the move. Even with other ice deliverers he had worked with ever since he was a boy, his only companion was always Sven. Sven was currently at the castle stable, a different one that was on the opposite side of the castle and the other stable._

_Kristoff got up and walked outside Anna's room in thought. He couldn't believe his luck, but he felt that something was nagging at him; something that he had forgotten amidst the events of the past few days. He just couldn't put his finger on it…_

_As walked out and closed the door he heard footsteps passing by. He looked up and saw a man. Something in his brain slid into place, and in a flash he remembered. The man ran away in panic and Kristoff ran after him._

_Whatever reason he was here, Kristoff swore to bring Flynn Rider to justice._

* * *

"Are you ready, Anna?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's do it!"

The sisters were in the ballroom past midnight as Elsa, clad in pajamas, made it snow in a light flurry. Anna, also clad in pajamas, laughed as she suddenly fell on her butt due to the floor becoming slippery. Elsa smiled and conjured up the ice skates she gave earlier today.

"Make the slides!" cried Anna. "Make the slides!" Elsa obliged and at their feet, mounds of snow came up to form a slide, and the girls slid down them, cheering and whooping. Soon enough the two were having all sorts of merriment in the snow; making snow angels, making other snowmen, ice skating, having snowball fights (Elsa mostly winning because her snowballs were huge), etc. Anna was the happiest she had been in a long time; she and Elsa were reunited, the castle gates were finally open and will no longer close permanently, she had found The One, and she made two new best friends.

_All in all, not bad for a week._ She was tempted to invite Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene to their snow playdate, but at the last minute she decided that this was hers and Elsa's alone time. Anna left Kristoff to drop of his stuff in her room (_our room…_ which she blushed furiously at) and the Coronian couple was asleep.

"Anna! Hey, Anna!" called Elsa. Anna's thoughts drifted back to reality and saw Elsa with her hands up.

"Watch this!" Elsa raised her hands in the air again and snow started encompassing her until she became encased in a life-sized snow mound. To complete the comic image, Elsa's face stuck out and her arms were at her side, and her legs were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm Elsaf!" she said in a dopey voice as she wiggled her arms "And I like warm hugs!"

Anna giggled and slid up to Elsa and hugged her again. "I love you…Elsa…"

Elsa stopped and she let the snow fall to the ground to let Anna hug her for real. Elsa hugged her back, and she heard a sniff. She looked down and saw that tears were running down Anna's cheek.

"Oh, Elsa, I'm just so happy. For everything. I just wish…I only wish…-"

"That Mama and Papa were here?" asked Elsa. Anna nodded. Elsa rubbed Anna's head again as she said "I'd like to think that wherever they are, they are looking at us, pleased and proud."

Anna groaned. "It's just not fair. Why did they have to leave? I should have stopped them from leaving! Why did they have to go that stupid Corona place anyway? They wouldn't have died if their stupid king didn't invite them."

"Anna!" said Elsa sternly, and the two broke apart just to arm's length. "We can't go back, and the past in the past. I miss them too, but it's been years and we need to move on."

Anna scoffed and turned her back. "Anna!" said Elsa again. "Do you think you're the only one that grieved after they died? At least you had outlets for your grief! I was all alone, in my room, with nothing but my powers to keep me company. You didn't know how lucky you were; being the youngest of us, still being the princess and not inheriting the responsibilities. I spent all those years, three long hard years, tortured with my powers and dreading the day I would assume the throne. So don't you think you are alone missing them, OK?"

Anna thought for a bit, and then calmed down. She turned back to Elsa with a guilty expression on her face. "Sorry Elsa" she muttered. "That was stupid of me. I just miss them, you know?"

"And that's perfectly OK" agreed Elsa. "But at least we have each other now. We're not alone. You of all people should know since you taught me that." Anna smiled and shuffled her feet.

"Oh, and one more thing," continued Elsa. "Are you really going to call the home of Rapunzel and Eugene stupid? And their father?"

Anna stopped and looked guilty again. She knew she really crossed the line there. In the day she had known them, she had grown fond of the two, Rapunzel especially. "No…" said Anna. "Their home is not stupid, their father is not stupid, and they're not stupid."

Elsa nodded. "I owe them a lot Anna, and I trust them. Rapunzel and Eugene did not have to go out of their way to help, but they did. I'm not going to hold it against them just because our parents just happened to be heading there before they died. They were almost our age so of course they had nothing to do with it, and they are the kindest, honest people we have ever met. Please don't forget that."

Anna listened intently. She didn't think Elsa had it in her to show compassion towards others so much. Anna had a feeling that Rapunzel's and Eugene's contributions during the eternal winter had something to do with it, but she felt that there was more to it than that. Elsa was not incapable of human emotions, true, but the way Elsa felt towards the Coronian couple was different…

Anna looked at Elsa again and saw her face. Elsa was smiling like Anna had never seen her smile before. Elsa looked…elated, almost gleeful. Anna realized that Elsa trusted Rapunzel and Eugene almost as much as Elsa trusted her. Rapunzel and Eugene were more than friends to Elsa, it seemed.

"I won't forget that" smiled Anna. "And I'm sorry again for crossing the line; that was completely stupid of me."

"Great!" said Elsa as she clapped her hands again to summon more snow. "So, what do you want to do next?"

Anna was about to open her mouth when she heard the main door to the ballroom burst open. The two turned with a start and saw Eugene.

"Anna! Elsa!" he said. "You gotta help me, there's this crazy guy that's in the castle and he's trying to-"

His words were interrupted by a loud roar as he was tackled to the ground by-

"KRISTOFF!" shrieked Anna. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Anna! Elsa!" said Kristoff in a determined voice. "This thief has broken into the castle and is trying to-whoa!"

Eugene and Kristoff stumbled and fell onto the icy floor and slid towards a large snow mound. Elsa waved her hands to make the ice disappear as the two girls ran towards them.

Eugene tried to run away but Kristoff grabbed him by the legs and Eugene fell.

"Give what you stole back, Rider!" growled Kristoff as the two continued to struggle.

"I didn't steal anything!" protested Eugene.

"Liar! What other reason would a thief like you be here?"

"You're one to talk! Why else would you be here walking out of Anna's room?"

"Ha! You ARE a thief! You KNEW that was Anna's room and no doubt you were going to steal something! Cough it up already!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Elsa.

The two looked up and let go of each other, Kristoff running towards Anna and Eugene running towards Elsa. The guys looked at each other, then at the sisters, in confusion.

"Kristoff, what's going on?" asked Anna. "Why are you chasing Eugene?"

Kristoff looked her, dumbfounded. "Wh-Eugene? This man," he pointed "is Flynn Rider, not Eugene."

"Rider?" asked Elsa, puzzled. "That's the name of a storybook hero for little children. Kristoff, why would Prince Eugene change his name to a fictional character?"

"Prince? PRINCE?" laughed Kristoff, exasperated. "Elsa this prince, Eugene or whatever, is not a prince at all. He's an infamous thief." Elsa gaped at them while Anna looked at the two men in turn.

"Here, look at this." Kristoff took out what appeared to be a wanted poster, and on it was a smiling picture of Eugene that looked exactly like the real deal with them, sans the nose. Anna looked at the poster, dumbfounded, before handing it wordlessly to Elsa. Elsa took it and studied it intently. When she looked up she wore a neutral expression, though Anna was sure awhile ago she saw the briefest flicker. She turned her back on them.

"Elsa...?" asked an uncertain Anna.

"Anna," she said. "Please get Princess Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel? Why would I need to get-"

"Just get her."

Anna shook her head as she ran off.

* * *

Kristoff looked at Rider with the utmost loathing.

As a man who had worked every day of his life and been paid in only half-decent wages, Kristoff loathed criminals of every kind. Hard-working, honest people like him have fallen prey to the schemes and acts of indecent people before, and Kristoff was always ready to help bring such people to the utmost punishment of the law.

Kristoff had encountered only two people of such low life before. The first was when he was a teenager, when he and Sven were taking a break from another long day of ice harvesting in the mountains. He was sitting and resting when a fellow harvester needed help. Kristoff obliged, but through a scuffle, the harvester swindled Kristoff and stole all his possessions, leaving only Sven. Since then, Kristoff eschewed working with other people. The second time was during the eternal winter, when the owner of the trading post threw him out over the matter of overpriced items.

He first heard of Flynn Rider when he was delivering ice to Weaselton and heard people talk about his infamy. Children thought the man to be a hero who stole from evildoers, like a fox stealing from lions to give to less fortunate animals. Adults were more mixed in their opinions; others thought similar to the children, that he was a noble thief who probably had good reasons for doing what he did. Kristoff sided with the other adults who thought otherwise, that he was a low down waste of a human being who couldn't do anything with his life and had to resort to cheating others to get ahead. The fact that Rider avoided capture for so long infuriated Kristoff even further.

For all intents and purposes, Kristoff knew he should have turned Rider in to the authorities that day of the coronation. He didn't know what he was thinking that day. Maybe he was just in a good mood, maybe he thought that he wouldn't dare do anything during the coronation of Elsa, but whatever the case, he was finally captured and Elsa was going to punish him in accordance with the law.

Kristoff's attention was diverted by the opening of the throne room doors. Anna walked in, and she was not alone. Running as fast as she could was a woman that looked to be Anna's age, clad in a pink nightgown with slightly disheveled brown hair. Her bright green eyes shone with worry however as she darted past him and ran up to Rider. Kristoff was stunned. Since when did Rider get a girl? Kristoff surmised that maybe she was bad as he was. Anna walked slowly up to Kristoff and he immediately drilled her with questions.

"Anna, what's going on? Where's this princess that Elsa asked you to bring?"

Anna looked at him, blue eyes full of sadness. "That's her,"

Kristoff nodded, but then did a double take. "That's Princess Rapunzel?" Anna nodded and he became even more confused. "But what does this princess have to do with Rider? Did he steal from her too?"

Anna looked at him with anger. "Yes, Kristoff. He stole something from her."

"What?"

"Her love."

Kristoff looked at Anna again, and realized what she meant. "He married that princess? But that would make Rider-"

"Eugene, Kristoff," interrupted Anna. "That would make Eugene a prince." Anna looked at him, completely lost. "Kristoff, what's wrong with you? That man is Eugene Fitzherbert, and he's one of the nicest people I've ever met. What's with this Rider business?"

Kristoff was about to reply when he heard Rapunzel speak to Rider. "Eugene, Anna said that Elsa needed to see me, what's going on?" Rider, for his part, looked nothing short of guilty as he wordlessly gestured to Elsa. The elder queen on the throne looked calm, but when she spoke the hesitancy and sadness in her voice betrayed her emotions.

Elsa unfurled the wanted poster. "Please explain yourselves."

Rapunzel gasped and Rider hung his head. Anna and Kristoff were off in the back, watching the scene. From the sudden atmosphere of what was happening in the throne room, Kristoff was suddenly not feeling elated for capturing Rider, and he didn't know if this chilly feeling was because of the awkward situation, or because of Elsa.

Eugene opened his mouth. "Elsa, it's like this…"

* * *

Rapunzel looked at Eugene and Elsa in turn, completely lost for words. How did Elsa find out that Eugene used to be Flynn Rider? And can't she understand that was a long time ago and Eugene has changed?

"So for a while, I became Flynn Rider and just lived out my life as a thief, but that changed when I met Rapunzel here" said Eugene and Rapunzel was grabbed and put in a one arm embrace. Rapunzel looked hopelessly at Eugene, and was surprised to find that Eugene looked deservedly guilty, but he was not scared. Rapunzel realized that this must be what he was talking about during the eternal winter; that Eugene was going to come forward and make up for everything he did. She looked back towards Elsa, who remained impassive.

"It was because of Rapunzel that I stopped thieving. I saved her life, and she saved mine. We fell in love and she became my new dream. Elsa, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you earlier, we've been meaning to, and I also swear that I have regretted all of my thieving actions in the past and I'm going to make it up somehow."

"He's right," said Rapunzel looking at Elsa with plea. "I promise that Eugene is the most honest man there ever is. He won't steal from you or steal from anybody anymore. We're so, so sorry for not telling you about this, and we didn't mean to break your trust with our secrets."

Elsa sat back on the throne, looking thoughtful. Rapunzel would have laughed at the fact that the Queen of Arendelle was sitting on the throne in her 'jammies if the situation wasn't so dire. She felt Eugene shake slightly in their embrace, and turned around to notice that Anna and Kristoff were shivering slightly too. Rapunzel realized that her immunity to the cold was there for everyone to see.

Even Elsa.

Elsa observed her actions and seemed to have caught on too. "I see. Is there anything else you want to say, Rapunzel? Is there anything else you've been withholding?"

Rapunzel looked down to the ground. She wished Elsa was screaming at her. Her calm, taciturn voice was a little frightening.

"Yes…" said Rapunzel, shuffling her feet."When I told you the Duke of Weaselton tried to kill because he thought I had magic…" she tried to draw on the same courage Eugene had, but she faltered. She couldn't do it. "It was true. I have magic. Or at least, I had."

"Had?" asked Elsa. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, same as Eugene's. You see…"

* * *

Eugene's heart ached for Rapunzel, as she told her story to Elsa trying not to break into tears. She told Elsa everything: how she used to have 70 feet of long hair, her kidnapping by Mother Gothel, her healing powers, when Eugene broke into the tower and their subsequent tangled up adventure that led to the loss of her powers and their marriage.

"I thought my magic was gone, but then we visited here and everything got unwound and, well…" said Rapunzel, unsure. "My magic suddenly returned by making me immune to the cold."

Elsa sat back again, digesting everything. Eugene tried to look at her face for the slightest change in emotion, but there was none. She looked at the two again. "So Eugene used to be a thief, and Rapunzel used to have magic similar to what I have now." Elsa stood up from her throne and paced back and forth. "I will ask you again. Is that the extent of your secrets? Do you promise and swear that there is nothing else you are hiding?"

"No" said the two simultaneously. Eugene took Rapunzel's hand and they held on tight as they squarely looked directly at Elsa.

She stopped pacing. "I'm disappointed with you two. You have done wonderful things for me and Arendelle and I'm grateful for that, but I'm still disappointed nonetheless." She went up the both of them. Eugene and Elsa were roughly the same height, but her emotionless stare made Eugene feel absolutely miniscule.

"How can I trust you when you can't even trust me that you're forced to keep big secrets like that? Especially you, Rapunzel." Rapunzel stared down, tears flowing. "Both of us have magic and that's a big deal, and you lied to me and kept it a secret?" She shook her head and went back to the throne.

"Eugene," said Elsa. "You may have a lot to answer for, but at least you are honest and willing to atone for all of what you done. I'm sorry to have to do this with you two, especially on your honeymoon, but I have to. Eugene, you are to be sentenced for your various crimes of theft."

A lead weight dropped into Eugene's stomach, but he squared his shoulders and nodded. He knew it was coming, and he accepted it. Rapunzel however was not that willing.

"No!" she said as she held him. "Elsa, please, please, there must be another way to go about this!"

"I'm sorry Rapunzel. Believe me, I am, but as Queen of Arendelle I can't let a potential threat to my kingdom be free until he can be trusted." Rapunzel shook her head as she made choking sounds. "No…no…"

"Elsa, please!" said a voice. Everyone turned around in surprise and saw that it came from Anna. She ran up to Rapunzel and patted her on the shoulders. "Elsa, both of them are on their honeymoon, their one time of true love! Don't separate them like this!"

Elsa looked taken aback. "I won't separate them Anna. They will still be free to live in the castle and stay in their room. But Eugene will be under suspicion until such time he can be trusted again." Anna looked at her dumbfounded and Rapunzel broke down as she sobbed and cried. Anna turned her back again and she helped Rapunzel away from the throne room, soothing her as she took the sobbing Coronian princess back to her room.

The two princesses left, leaving only the Queen, the ex-thief, and the iceman. Eugene looked at her again.

"Elsa," Eugene started as she looked directly at her. "I'm accepting whatever punishment you have to offer me. You can do anything to me, but don't punish Rapunzel too. She didn't do anything wrong and she was in a tough spot. As one who has magic, can't you understand that?"

Elsa looked almost angry, and then she did the oddest thing she could do at a time like this.

She smiled.

"Eugene, I thank you for your honesty. I promise I won't make it too hard on you, especially since you are willing to go the extra mile and make up for everything. I only wish you had told me this yourself instead of Kristoff here turning you in." Eugene turned around and glared daggers at him. Kristoff frowned, and looked worried.

"Don't worry about Rapunzel. Nothing will happen to her. In fact there's more I want to ask her." Elsa idly played with her side-braid. "In fact I'm a little relieved I'm not the only one with magic out there. There's so much I need to know from her, but I fear that what happened here tonight might have broken our trust completely."

"I'll talk to her," said Eugene. "I'll try and convince her to open up again. She's been meaning to ask you herself regarding that matter too."

"Thank you" said Elsa. Then she looked sad again. "I also wish Anna wasn't here to witness this. We were just getting to bond together again and this happens…"

Kristoff stepped forward. "I'll talk to her too," he said. "See if we can straighten this whole thing out."

Elsa looked at him in surprise. "I hope you'll succeed Kristoff. I'm not sure if Anna is one to hold a grudge."

Kristoff nodded, and he turned away to walk to Anna's room, but Elsa stopped him.

"Wait Kristoff! I have something else to say," called Elsa. He turned and walked back.

"Kristoff, I suppose Anna told you about your new duty as the royal ice deliverer?"

"Yes, she did."

"One thing she didn't tell you was that you now have your own employees to help you with the deliveries." Kristoff nodded, and Eugene had a bad feeling where this was going.

"So, by my command" she said loudly. "Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona, you are hereby sentenced to community service by working for Kristoff as ice deliverer and harvester." Eugene's stomach sank as he looked at him. Kristoff looked equally surprised.

"Kristoff will be in charge of you, so he is to be the one to say when you have paid your dues or not," continued Elsa. She stood up as she walked out of the throne room, and the two followed her. "Effective immediately, come dawn, Kristoff will pick you up from your room and you will begin your work. Are there any objections?"

There were none.

"So it shall be done," said Elsa. "Now both of you go to your rooms and get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you. Good night".

* * *

Minutes later, Kristoff was in Anna's room in his bed, wide awake. He felt conflicted. On one hand, he felt guilty for seemingly ruining the night for everybody by forcing Rider's and Rapunzel's secrets out of them. Elsa's trust in the two of them had wavered, and he wasn't sure if Anna would forgive him too.

_On the other hand, I have Flynn Rider working for me…this is going to be fun._

He grinned, and it still seemed to show when the door opened and Anna came in, because she looked outright angry. She walked wordlessly to her bed.

"How, uh, is she?" Kristoff asked her.

"She was utterly miserable when I took her to her room" she said, still mad. "I had to soothe her until her husband came back and he took over." She got into bed, deliberately turning her back on Kristoff. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"For what?" Kristoff asked, utterly bewildered at her behavior.

"You brought your thief to justice and he's been sentenced. In the process you nearly caused a royal incident and have ruined a couple's honeymoon, their time of love and happiness. Oh yeah, and I found out what Elsa decided. I ran into her on the way here and she told me everything. How does it feel to have someone be your companion besides Sven?"

"Don't bring Sven into this!" protested Kristoff. "Rider will simply do his part to society until I say so and then he'll be back with Rapunzel, and it will all be-"

"EUGENE, KRISTOFF!" shouted Anna, as she turned around and threw her pillow at him. "His name is Eugene! He's not Flynn Rider anymore! Why can't you accept that?"

"Until I see some proof he's not," said the indignant iceman, "He shall always be Flynn Rider to me."

"Whatever" said Anna, as she got up, grabbed her pillow from his bed, and climbed back into hers. "Have fun with that in the morning and see how much happiness you'll get from that. I'll visit Rapunzel first thing in the morning and try to comfort her as much as I can."

Kristoff shook his head as he rolled over and nodded off to sleep, no longer feeling elated.

If Bulda was here, she would scold him something fierce. So much for not getting into trouble. If this kept up, "the one" might not consider him "Her one" anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: I will admit right now that updates will be rather sporadic, what with the holidays over. I will continue to write when I can, but I promise at the very least that I won't have this fic become a dead one. I will finish it, by hook or by crook.**

**Next chapter: Eugene and Maximus join Kristoff and Sven on their first day of work, while Anna, Olaf and Pascal try to cheer Rapunzel up as best as they could. And Elsa tries to mend her bonds with her sister and fellow mage.**

**_Don't forget to review! Any and all kind of feedback is welcome to improve my story-telling and give you a better story!_  
**

**UPDATE (1/5/14): Made a few grammatical corrections.  
**


End file.
